


Words of pleasure

by PhysicalTurian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage and Discipline, Curiosity, Cybersex, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Instruction, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, She/her pronouns for reader, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fem!reader - Freeform, guided masturbation, online sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Being overwhelmed with work is exhausting. To release some of that stress, you make your way on a website to talk to strangers. One of them strike your interest and while the conversation flows you find yourself being dommed online. An unusual occurrence you might get a liking to.The thrill of letting someone take the control when too much weight is on your shoulders, no strings attached. Unless...[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]Disclaimer: This entire story will revolve around the dom/sub dynamic. It is consensual, and must always be talked through.The BDSM community revolves around consent, and what happens in this fanfiction too. I will try to keep it as real as possible, and research the topic when some things are vague. Don’t hesitate to ask questions! Or to inform me if you believe I am saying bullshit.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 109
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This entire story will revolve around the dom/sub dynamic. It is consensual, and must always be talked through.
> 
> The BDSM community revolves around consent, and what happens in this fanfiction too. I will try to keep it as real as possible, and research the topic when some things are vague. Don’t hesitate to ask questions! Or to inform me if you believe I am saying bullshit.

Boredom makes you do crazy things. Lack of free time too, mix them together and you end up stumbling on a website, talking to strangers from all across the world.

With my work done, it was already pretty late, but I deserved some distraction for working so hard. I did not really care how late it was, I wanted to relax and have some fun, no matter the kind of fun.

Arriving on the home page, I stared at it “ _Clean chat or NSFW chat_? Well…” I mumbled to myself, clicking on the NSFW tab, I had to find a name now. It had to be explicit enough so that the person would know what I want right? _Yeah, but what do I want?_ Huffing, I typed down “Entertain me” Before entering and getting matched with a random person.

They did not stay long, and their names were surprising to say the least. It took me a lot of time to match with someone that did not have a weird name, and did not leave the minute they got matched with me. I almost gave up too. Now, I was not one to kink shame, but neither was I into anthro dogs and role playing as people’s daughter.

But funny enough, when they had a slightly normal name. They’d be the most boring person ever, I had to laugh every time people who had “dom” in their name, were the least charismatic people I’d ever met. I had to give it a thought and wonder, _were they dom or did they just top their whole life?_

Huffing, I pressed the escape key on my keyboard once more to refresh the conversation and leaned back on my pillows. “At this point, I should just go to sleep.” I pondered out loud, my eyes riveted on the loading screen. I had probably skipped everybody on this website, and now they couldn’t give me anything. When I was about to leave, I was matched with someone named “A real doctor”.

I couldn’t help the chuckled that escaped my lips as I leaned forward and wrote down.

**Entertain me** : Now, are you really a doctor? Or do you want to get people to be horny over you?

 **Entertain me** : ah, wait, also, how old are you? I’m 23, she/her.

 **A real doctor** : There is no reason for me to lie, I don’t even need to tell them I’m a doctor to have them horny. People are always horny on this website.

 **A real doctor** : 29, he/him. How long have you been looking to be entertained?

Laughing I shook my head, I was surprised to meet someone who was 29 when most people I’d met until now were 18 or 19. I skipped them too. But I was definitely relieved, and it showed in my reply.

**Entertain me** : thank god you’re 29, I was afraid I was going to catch a case! So many young people here, it’s frightening.

 **A real doctor** : Are you telling me I’m old?

 **Entertain me** : no no no, definitely not, no you’re the perfect age don’t worry. But since you’re asking so kindly, I’ve been here for about two hours and I have not had a single one good conversation.

 **A real doctor** : Good, then I’m here to change that. What kind of entertainment are you looking for?

I stared at my screen for a second, for some reason I was starting to feel excited. His question was a good one, and valid one too, and now I had to give him an adequate answer. Running my hands over my face, I was going to type back when he sent something.

**A real doctor** : I guess, since we’re both on the NSFW chat the question is: what are your kinks? Your limits, perhaps?

I don’t know why I answered so quickly, but my fingers did the talking.

**Entertain me** : Hey maybe I should ask you that, maybe I want to dom you. How about that? You’d be surprised with how versatile I am.

 **A real doctor** : You’re cute, but I don’t recall mentioning domming. Quite the lapsus you did there, I want to play a game with you but to do so you’ll have to tell me your kinks and your limits, dear.

Why did I blush? A stranger called me dear, and I was feeling funny inside. For the first time tonight, someone was taking the reins and I kind of enjoyed it a lot. With my hands shaking slightly in excitment, I typed,

**Entertain me** : I suppose you make a fair point…

 **A real doctor** : Of course, I do, now do tell me.

 **Entertain me** : right away, _sir_.

I said half-jokingly, but that did not go through with the text. If anything, it fueled a certain fire, and perhaps I’ll admit I was testing the waters.

**A real doctor** : Already catching on I see, good girl.

Why was that so hot? My breath hitched and I simply looked at those words a few seconds, taking them in. Sighing, I leaned towards the left and open the drawer of my bed table, grabbing my toy. _What am I doing…_ I thought. Putting the vibrator next to me, I took my time to reply.

**Entertain me** : first of all, that’s kind of hot and you are definitely entertaining me.

 **A real doctor** : I barely started, good to know you’re already hooked.

 **Entertain me** : oh fuck off, it’s just the charisma. You got the pzazz, that’s all.

 **A real doctor** : Check the attitude, and give me an answer.

Gulping, I typed back, weighing my words this time.

**Entertain me** : Well, avoid degradation because that’s not my cup of tea but… I suppose, while some of those might be hard through a screen… Body worship is cool, very cool… The entire idea of BDSM is lovely, I like praising, spanking, public stuff has some appeal and…

I didn’t write the last one, feeling like it was too much. Should I say that? It sounds to fucking submissive. Which is my role right now, clearly, so I should just go for it. Sighing, I read his message and groaned, writing back.

**A real doctor** : Go ahead. And? I want clear answers and you’re not done yet.

 **Entertain me** : I like to please my partner, is that a kink?

 **A real doctor** : A service sub? How cute. I’ll definitely make good use of that. Any limits?

 **Entertain me** : I’m never showing my face, but pics are okay. I mean, if you’d like some of course. Consent and all that. I’m willing to try other stuff if we take things slow, too!

Oh god, that sounded desperate. _I don’t even know what he looks like and I’m telling him all of my deepest tastes_. “Well, that’s the idea, right? I’ll never meet him, but I can have some fun, right? It’s all about having some fun, both of us. We both get off, and then never talk again.” I whispered to myself, looking up at the time. Noticing it was already 2 am, I was going to leave but I couldn’t find the strength to do so and waited for the man’s reply.

**A real doctor:** Very well, I love the eagerness. I’ll be taking notes of those, now you’re curious about the game, aren’t you?

 **Entertain me** : Don’t flatter yourself, if it’s some weird shit I’ll just leave. It really all depends on what’s your game. And please, don’t tell me it’s truth or dare.

 **A real doctor** : Give me some credits, I’m not a teenage boy.

 **A real doctor** : You’ll like it.

 **A real doctor** : The game is this, I tell you what to do, and you do it.

 **Entertain me** : okay…

 **A real doctor** : Interested?

 **Entertain me** : I’ll need more details, but I haven’t left, have I?

 **A real doctor** : You haven’t indeed. Good girl, see you want to be ordered around. It’ll be my pleasure.

 **A real doctor** : Your hands off your keyboard, I’ll be guiding you. All you’ll have to do, is read me. Is that alright?

I took in his words for a moment. Was I really going to let him tell me what to do? My own voice resonated in my head, telling him that was the fun of it, it was hot. It was exciting, and different, nothing bad could happen.

**Entertain me** : Would it be interesting to tell you I have a vibrator next to me right now, sir?

I facepalmed behind my screen, maybe that wasn’t his shit. Maybe he just wanted me to finger myself or something, maybe I fucked it all up and now I was going to go to bed horny and sad. My self-depreciation dissipated when I saw his reply.

**A real doctor** : It’s interesting, speeds?

 **Entertain me** : Five, sir.

 **A real doctor** : Hands off the keyboard, lay on your back, let’s start.

And I did. With the laptop right next to me, I laid on back and waited for his words, following each of his instruction. Each in a separate message, fired like bullets.

_If you’re dressed, I want you to get completely naked. Undress slowly. Feel yourself. Your hands caressing each of your curves. Brushing over your breasts. Stop there. Pinch your nipples, hard and tug. Feel the sting. The warmth that follows. Spread your legs wide. Let one hand travel between them. Slowly start playing with yourself. Your fingers slowly spreading your folds. Rubbing yourself for me. You’re enjoying this, you like being ordered around. You want to be played with, you’re doing exactly as I’m telling you, like a good girl._

I arched my back, a hand still on my breast while brushing my finger against my clit. I was burning up, my head digging inside the pillow, it felt strange. He was not wrong, and I could feel my arousing growing and growing.

**A real doctor** : Want to continue? Are we still good, dear?

Groaning I turned on the side and wrote with one hand.

**Entertain me** : yes, sir.

 **A real doctor** : Good. Back on your back, take your toy.

Grabbing it, I waited for the next instruction, my hand having left my clit. It was pulsing, I never thought this would have so much effect but I was starting to get angsty.

_Brush it between your folds. Slowly. Get it wet for me. Good, like that. Keep at it a while. Your free hand, I want it caressing your body. Feel every sensation. Feel every touch, every brush._

I let out a huff and wrote him, while still brushing the tip of my toy between my folds. I was starting to breathe heavily, feeling needy.

**Entertain me** : it’s cold here, goosebumps.

 **A real doctor** : Imagine my warm hands traveling your body.

 **Entertain me** : fuck, can I fuck myself? Please sir

 **A real doctor** : Already? No, no. Not just yet, let’s take our time.

Groaning, I let my head hit the pillow and considered turning on the vibrator but thought against it. He had not told me to yet, I should wait, make it more fun. But fuck, I needed it.

_Let’s start slowly. You asked nicely, like a good girl. And since you’ve been listening until now… Put it in, speed one. But don’t fuck yourself. Leave it there. Legs spread wide. Now that your hands are free, bring them back to your chest. Give yourself firm, hard, gropes. Feel the vibrations inside you. Slide your hands down your torso, to your belly and gently brush your hands on your inner thighs. Feel the texture, your cold fingers on your burning skin. I want you to rub your clit, take a deep breath and start playing with it. Feel the electricity coursing_.

_See yourself, enjoying the idea of being commanded. Look at yourself, look down at your hands. See yourself masturbating for me. Feel your toy stretching you, filling you up. Now start pumping in and out. But not too hard. That’s it, good girl. Slowly, very slowly. It’s painfully slow, isn’t it? Keep doing good, and we’ll speed things up._

I whined and brought a hand to my mouth, muffling the noises escaping it. My roommates were probably sleeping, I had to keep it quiet. I hate how slow paced it was, but I loved how thrilling it was to do this. I bucked my hips to try to meet the toy as I pulled it out to pull it back in, slowly.

_Look at you. Shoving a dildo inside you. Just because I told you so._ I blushed and let out a whimper _. You’re actually enjoying yourself. You are being entertained, just as you asked. I can almost see the smile on your face. Tell me, is my good girl desperate yet?_

Bringing my hands to my hair, I got the wild strands of hair out of my face and wrote back. My face was on fire, but no one would know. What happened here was between this stranger and I, no one would know how I was being guided to fuck myself by a total stranger.

**Entertain me** : sir… can I up the speed?

 **A real doctor** : Very cute, you haven’t answered, dear.

 **Entertain me** : please…

 **Entertain me** : sir.

 **A real doctor** : Alright, dear. You can put it at 2.

 **A real doctor** : But you stop the thrusting, I want you to keep it deep inside you. Close your legs and feel the vibrations, when you think you’re close, you stop. Understood?

 **Entertain me** : yes sir!!

 **A real doctor** : How eager, lovely. Hands off now.

Huffing, I did as he asked and upped the speed. A giggle escaped my lips before my breath caught in my throat and I could feel everything strongly, with how deep it was. I closed my eyes for a moment, missing some of the messages but opened them again, and read everything while feeling the sensations inside me.

_Angle it right. That’s right. Turn the speed one notch now. It should be at three, if you’ve been following right. See your face, you’re enjoying this. How cute, I can only imagine the sinful sounds leaving that pretty mouth of yours. It can probably do a lot more than moan. It can whimper. As it’s being fucked. As you’re being fucked. Bring your fingers inside your mouth and suck on it. That’s it, suck it. Push the toy deeper inside you. You can speed up the pace. Not too wild._

“Fuck” I breathed out, my fingers hooked in my mouth as I met each of thrusts. I wanted to go faster, I wanted to do as I pleased and find a quick relief. I knew myself; I knew what to do but there was this thrill in giving the control to this stranger. My walls were clenched around the toy, I could feel it against my walls even more at each thrust. I desperately grabbed my blanket, almost making my laptop tumble off my bed and muffled my voice while biting down the fabric.

I was surprised when a whine came out of my mouth, I put my hand over my muffled mouth to, hopefully, muffle it better.

**A real doctor** : You’ve been good. Such a good girl, haven’t you?

I sighed and leaned on my side, typing very slowly. My thrusts, slowing down as my focus was on the conversation.

**Entertain me** : Yes sir, I’m so good

 **A real doctor:** Good. Then I want you to grab the base of your toy and…

 **A real doctor** : Fuck your brains out, go wild. While you’re at it, speed at 4.

My arms were screaming for me to stop, it had been so long. But I felt the knot in my stomach grow in excitement and did exactly as he had asked. The pleasure was so good, it was so good. I had been waiting for this since we had started. One hand was gripping the base of the vibrator tight, while the other was rubbing my clit. My eyes rolled back a few times when it touched the right spot, but then I had to thrust more and lost it. I hated it but at the same time, I loved the mix of pain and pleasure of the fast and deep thrusts.

_Here we go. Hard, and fast. I want you to go wild. Let yourself go. Fuck your hole good. Groan, squirm, moan, plead for more. I’m sure you’re sore, but you’re doing so great. Such a good girl, doing exactly as you’re told. Keep going, don’t stop. Feel your toy stretching you out. You’re so wet, you can probably hear it, right? God, such a good girl. Spread your legs wide and keep going, good. Good. Now, read well, dear._

_I want you to go to the last speed, and keep your toy deep like last time. Don’t move it. Cross your legs and keep it there. I’ll count to 20, you’ll keep it there until I’m done. Are we good? Don’t answer, just follow my instruction. Come on, last speed. And here we go. That’s it dear. Good. Let’s start._

Then he started sending a message for each number starting from 1. I watched the screen with half-lidded eyes, feeling the toy vibrating inside me, my hand starting to go numb from the said vibrations. My thighs were a bit sore, but I ignored it and moved the toy slightly to angle it only to find the right spot, I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation, only peeking to see the count was at 13. Fuck, fuck, fuck. My thighs were closed around my hand so hard, it hurt a bit but I was getting close.

_That’s it, what a view. Fucked out, exhausted. But you’re not done yet. Pick up the pace now, thrust and shove, hold it there. And again. And again. Hit that sweet spot. That’s it. Good girl, so obedient. Feel the soreness between your legs. Feel your clit throbbing. Feel yourself getting closer. Just from being told what to do? Pay attention to the throbbing. Fuck yourself hard a minute again. Then keep it there. That’s it, yes. I’m sure you must be quite the sight. I want you to be noisy. To be loud. Get wild. Buck your hips against the toy. That’s it. So obedient._

My legs tensed the moment the knot inside my stomach reached its peak. I let out a high-pitched breath inside the blanket and let my head fall back on the pillow. I hadn’t realized I had contracted my whole body, and let out a chuckle at the realization. Slowly, I turned back to the screen, moving my tired arms to type back.

**Entertain me** : I am good, exhausted, and I came, sir.

I laid back on the pillow with another sigh. _What time is it? How long did this take? I should probably get up and get cleaned but I’m too lazy right now_.

**A real doctor:** Good.

I saw him type but typed my question faster.

**Entertain me** : But it’s weird, you didn’t get to get off. Do you need anything? I could send you pictures if you want, I feel kind of bad that you just… helped me out and I did not do anything.

 **A real doctor** : Oh, you did plenty. I get off on knowing you did as I instructed. And you did, didn’t you?

 **Entertain me** : Yes, of course. Yeah, it was hot… And I enjoyed it, yes.

 **A real doctor** : Is that so? Anything else you’d like to share? I’ve never had such obedient girl. You are very interesting.

 **Entertain me** : Come on, it’s just in this setting that I’m like that. I’m very feisty in real life, I was just wondering what it’d feel like to let go of the control for once, I guess.

 **Entertain me** : But if you need more feedbacks… I hated/loved how long you took to up the speed, and I am genuinely physically drained haha. But in a good way! A very good way.

 **A real doctor** : Let’s talk more once you’ve hydrated. Get some water, and if you can, get cleaned up. I’ll be right here, alright?

 **Entertain me** : right, right. Brb.

Moving the laptop on my pillow while I sat up, I wrapped my toy with the towel that I had set under myself. When my feet met the ground and I balanced myself, I felt my legs wobbling a bit then made my way to the bathroom silently. I turned on the sink and let the water flow until it was warm and cleaned my toy before cleaning myself and getting changed.

I made a detour by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a sandwich before going back to my bed and sitting down, tailor-style, with my laptop in front of me. There were a few new messages from the doctor, so I put down my food and was ready to reply.

**A real doctor** : If you’re willing, I would like to see a picture of your body to check if you’re good.

 **A real doctor** : Now this website does not allow it, but if you have any media in mind, I’m all ears.

 **Entertain me** : Yeah, sure, yep. I don’t have any bruises or anything, but if you’re that worried yeah! Maybe Discord? You’re a doctor, I feel like you don’t have discord.

 **A real doctor** : I don’t know if you’re bratty, or if you are being an idiot on purpose.

 **Entertain me** : omg none? I was voicing my train of thought!

 **A real doctor** : Right. HandSurgeon#4766

 **Entertain me** : Funny name, don’t judge mine. It’s my personal discord, so no sexy pic just, well you’ll see.

Going to the friend list, I pasted the username in the search bar and added him. I was added back very fast and bided him good night on the website once I was sure it was him on discord. I made sure to save the conversation, just in case… Maybe for later use, if I felt bored.

**HandSurgeon** : I don’t even know what’s your profile picture, but I’m not going to mention it again.

 **Edelweiss** : It’s a tardigrade, come on. It’s fun, a bit, right?

 **Edelweiss** : Anyway, let me take that nude for you sir 😉

 **HandSurgeon** : Don’t call it that, it’s to check if you didn’t go too crazy.

 **Edelweiss** : That’s what they say, then they ask for more

I had to strip down naked once more to take the picture before getting dressed back up, it was getting late but I was still buzzing with energy. I probably won’t talk about this with my roommates, but if they asked why I was up so late I’d have to find an excuse. Telling them I was working would probably work, but then I’d get yelled at for not taking care of myself and having the worse sleep schedule.

**Edelweiss** : [sent an attachment]

 **Edelweiss** : Here we go. Sorry if I’m not your type, maybe we should have talked about that first. Now I’m self-conscious, but it’s too late haha…

 **HandSurgeon** : You look gorgeous, don’t go thinking you’re not my type. You are very, very hot. I can see you have food next to you, that’s good. You are taking care, good girl.

 **HandSurgeon** : I can also see from your clock that we’re on the same time zone.

 **HandSurgeon** : Which is good and bad, it’s already 3 am and you are not asleep. Why is that?

 **Edelweiss** : living the student life, only the best life. I was working on some project for my master degree, and I thought: hey I’m horny, let’s go on that funny website.

 **Edelweiss** : And here we are.

 **Edelweiss** : Why are _you_ awake? Shouldn’t you be… getting some sleep to be saving lives in the morning or something?

 **HandSurgeon** : I had just finished a 10 hours surgery, I needed something to distract my mind while working on some paperwork. You did very well in being distracting.

It felt a lot more real when I read his message. It was now sinking in that he was really a doctor, not any kind, a surgeon. I was not going to ask more details, the less I knew the better. But it was slightly intimidating and at the same time interesting to know he was the real deal. My pride was swelling when I read I was able to distract him from his work, he had done his fair share of helping me out too.

**Edelweiss** : I am sorry? Is it… important paperwork? I could let you be, if you want. We could talk another time, when you’re free? My sleeping schedule is fucked up, I don’t know about yours but I am going to be online many late nights haha.

 **Edelweiss** : if you want to, of course. Maybe you don’t want to hear from me again. Actually, I thought I’d be the one to leave the website and not come back, but I kind of enjoyed our session… I wouldn’t mind doing this a bit more if we’re both in the mood of course.

 **HandSurgeon** : You’re so nervous. Don’t be, I’m not going to let you go. What kind of dom would I be if I let such an obedient girl go? Go to sleep, we’ll talk later Edelweiss. Any reason for that name?

 **Edelweiss** : god I didn’t want you to ask, it’s just. It’s a cool flower, it means strength and toughness you know? I’m a tough woman, I deal with shit. I can handle shit, you know?

I read my message many times, thinking maybe I should have found something funny but thought not. It was just bonding, we were discussing, getting to know one another. It wasn’t half bad. I turned off my computer, and moved to Discord on my phone, to keep talking. When I looked at his picture, it was just a white bear, it looked cute. Funny how he had such a cute picture and he was domming someone on the side, two sides of the same coin I suppose. Come to think of it, maybe he could be an old man, maybe he wasn’t who he said he was…

**HandSurgeon** : Interesting, I like it. It’s better than calling you ‘Entertain me’. Not very creative, if you ask me.

 **Edelweiss** : Oh right, because ‘A real doctor’ is better? Maybe you’re not even a doctor. Maybe you’re catfishing me. And I sent you a nude. Oh my god…

 **HandSurgeon** : I am not catfishing you, I can send you a picture. What do you need on it?

 **Edelweiss** : Uh, I don’t know? Write down my name on a paper, and hold it against your chest, then take the picture? With the date! Yeah.

There wasn’t any reply for a moment, I was starting to panic. Then I received the picture and gasped loudly. Surrounded by the darkness of the room, it was all that could drown my shock. I had to take a double take as I wrote back.

**HandSurgeon** : [sent an attachment]

 **Edelweiss** : I mean, … Thank you for... it’s uh. Very. You’re not catfishing me. Nope. I understand why _HandSurgeon_ now, you uh. Yep. Nice gloved hands, very slender. Most people would have held a huge piece of paper between their index finger and their thumb.

 **Edelweiss** : but you opted for middle finger and index. And a smaller paper. Almost as if you were posing really. I do not mind. It’s uh. Enjoyable. Not an old man, no. And the scrubs and all, love it.

 **HandSurgeon:** The scrubs, yes. You believe me, good. You can rest easy now, go to sleep Edelweiss. You probably have work to do tomorrow, and so do I.

 **HandSurgeon** : Sleep well.

 **Edelweiss** : Sweet dreams doc!

I stared at the screen a bit longer before leaving the app and turning my phone face down on my night stand. What a night. I was so tired, and yet buzzing with excitement. It was strange, it was a strange dynamic but I wanted to discover more. I wanted to know more about this world. What else could this man offer me?

Closing my eyes, I thought, maybe I could buy a connected sex toy? Sure, they were for couples, but they could definitely be used for other people. It could be fitting if I wanted to give him the control…

My hands met my face full force and I groaned, I had met this man at best 4 hours ago and I was already desperate to have another session. I was already desperate to let him have the control.

But it felt nice, so nice to not be in control for once. Yes, I had to hold the toy and read, but he was the one guiding me, it was elating! _God, what am I doing? No, it’s alright. I’m an adult, he’s an adult. We’re both consenting adults, having fun. Nothing bad there_.

I’m a sore adult though. Maybe I’d need a few days before letting him have his fun. My eyes closed; I was thinking back on how his undershirt was hugging his form. Was it legal to look like that? I mean, I did not know what he looked like, but the little I saw was enough to make someone dream. His long-sleeved grey shirt was showing off his muscles and it definitely made me weak.

I scoffed into my pillow, _a surgeon_. I wonder what else his hands could do. Fortunately, I’ll never meet him in real life, if I met the man I did not know if I’d want to jump him or run away from how intimidating his entire being was.

It only took me a lot of stupid questions and day dreaming, for my brain to finally shut down and let me sleep. I went to sleep a lot easier than I usually did, perhaps it was because of the nice fucking I gave myself. Or perhaps it was thanks to the energy I spent overthinking the situation. Whichever it was, I was passed out in no time.

Tomorrow I’ll talk more to the hot doctor and have a bit more fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this okay? Getting all that NSFW out there, the tea. I am enjoying this greatly. I'd love your thought on this! I hope you know where this is going, if not, then the surprise will only be greater!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! Fun late night thoughts on European Time : @PhysicalTurian
> 
> Words : 5034  
> Added on 9th February 2021


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe there is any warning, the tags speak for themselves.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you feel like I should add some warning though!

_The heat of two bodies against one another. Skin upon skin, fingers grazing tenderly. Hands gripping suddenly, forcefully yet securely. I am holding onto dear life on his broad shoulders. My nails digging inside the skin. It makes him grunt in pleasure. I can’t hear it over my own sound of pleasure. My head lolls back, my neck is being attacked. Bites, kisses and words against it. My entire body is aflame. I’m now holding onto the bed head. I’m not surrounded by darkness anymore._

_The landscape has changed, I’m not on my bed. It’s a hospital bed. No one is around, someone is on top of me, I can’t see their face. But it feels good. Hot breath against my skin, soft hands on my hips. The increasing pressure inside-_

“Hey wake up! If you want to ride with me to campus, you better get your ass out of bed.” I was startled awake by one of my roommates who seemed on edge. From what my brain understood, I was late and from the look on her face, she was pissed.

Squinting my eyes at the sudden light from her brusque action of opening the curtains, I groaned. Her heels hitting the floor made my ears ring, it was too much too quickly but I wasn’t going to say anything. The ginger girl was stopped dead in her track by a hand on her shoulder, a softer voice spoke, “Come on Nami, look at her. Clearly, she went to sleep late again, give her some time to clear her head.” Robin said a lot calmer. With a small smile, she gave me a nod and pushed Nami out of the room.

“You have ten minutes at best, hurry up. She has plans today.”

“And I am hungry, could you make me a sandwich while I get dressed Robin?” I asked with the softest pleading eyes I could manage at this hour. She smiled knowingly in return and nodded, but did not leave until she added, “It’s the last time you leave crumbs on the counter from your midnight snacks.”

With wide eyes, I grimaced and nodded. It made her chuckle as she closed the door behind herself and left without a word.

The moment I was left alone, I remembered the dream I was having and hurriedly got out of bed. “Nasty brain, naughty.” I mumbled while undressing. Sure, erotic dreams weren’t bad, but the fact that I had dreamt about that stranger was something entirely new. Maybe it was to be expected if we interacted more like we did last night, if we had more sessions like last night’s one _. Damn, am I that needy for a good fuck? Is this what I’ve become?_ I thought with a huff.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my phone and all that I needed for class before leaving the room. On my way out I saw the notification that had popped on my screen, a message from the doctor but it was one from last night.

**HandSurgeon** : I’ll allow you to call me doc, just because my username is not very adequate when shortened. But watch it.

Looking at it I laughed and wrote back, albeit later than when he had sent his message.

**Edelweiss** : Good morning to you too, doc. Hope you were able to catch some z’s, because of you I almost missed my class.

 **Edelweiss** : kidding, it’s entire my fault but I want to blame it on you for the fun.

I shoved my phone in my pocket when I heard my two friends’ voices, telling me I needed to hurry and hurry I did. I grabbed the sandwich Robin handed me and thanked her with all my heart, telling her I’d make the food tonight but she told me she’d rather not die of food poisoning at a young age.

“Come on, I can make some things! We’ll order in, then?” I said, leaning on the counter with a grin as I took a bite of the food.

“Careful, Nami has invited her best friend tonight. He’s constantly famished, and eats a large amount of food so I’ll take you up on that offer another day. Now off you go, Nami’s waiting in her car.”

Giving her a thumbs up I leaned off the counter and pondered, “So Nami’s cooking tonight? I see why she’s stressed out now. Anyone else coming by?” I asked quickly. Robin chuckled elegantly, her back leaning against the counter, in front of me, with her arms crossed over her chest. “He might bring one of his friends, but it all depends on his schedule. Nothing definitive yes. Now off you go!” She shooed me, smiling. Most of her classes were in the evening, and yet she woke up that early every day.

It was also fascinating how, even when in her pajamas she looked so dignified.

Without losing any more time, I waved her goodbye and rushed down all the flight of stairs to jump into Nami’s car. “Good morning-“ I closed my mouth when she gestured for me to shut up, pointing at her ear and at the board. Looking at the screen, she was on a call with someone but started the car without another word. I could only hear her replies, but tried not to eavesdrop. To stop myself from falling asleep, I took my phone once more and saw a message from HandSurgeon.

I hated how it sent excitement coursing through my body. Was I remembering the thrill of last night or was I that interested in talking to him? I did not ponder the question longer and opened the app.

**HandSurgeon** : Good morning Edelweiss. Are you feeling good? Physically.

 **HandSurgeon** : We’ve barely done anything. But don’t worry, you’ll blame me later when we’ll have more fun.

 **Edelweiss** : I’m great, a bit sore but that’s on me.

 **Edelweiss** : don’t threaten me with a good time 😩, you can’t start the horny talk this early in the morning. How do you expect me to focus during my classes?

 **HandSurgeon** : Haha, I’ll stop. Do you have time to talk?

 **Edelweiss** : ominous much? But yes, I do have time to talk. Something on your mind?

A knot formed in my stomach, I started to worry he’d say we couldn’t keep doing this. Would it be that bad? We’d known each other for so little time, it’s not like I couldn’t find someone else to fuck.

I huffed at my own thought, I could find someone else but did they have HandSurgeon’s charisma? Unfortunately, no, I was bound to be horny for a strong doctor that I did not even know the face of.

**HandSurgeon** : I got a bit too excited last night, I forgot to mention the most important info.

 **HandSurgeon** : Those being: we can stop whenever you’d like. We can try whatever you feel comfortable trying. If you said you were ready to do something, but in the end feel like you can’t do it: tell me. You can change your mind, it works the other way around, too. You can say you want to try something even though you were against it at first.

 **HandSurgeon** : I won’t always be up to… play but I will be willing to help you if you ask nicely. And if I’m awake.

 **HandSurgeon** : Finally, always call me sir, during our sessions.

I hid the relief I fell in real life, when I read all his messages. I did not want Nami to ask me what was wrong, nor who I was texting, but it was hard to hide the satisfied smile on my lips. Pursing my lips, I thought of what to answer without looking too desperate.

Even with the thought put into it, I read my message over a few times and desperation dripped out of it.

**Edelweiss** : you scared me, I thought you were going to just disappear or something. I’m good with all of this. If I can add one, be honest with me? Like, uh…

 **Edelweiss** : If I’m being too pushy, but you’re busy, tell me, I’ll calm down haha.

 **Edelweiss** : So… I agree to the terms, sir.

I saw him type, then stop. Then type again, before stopping again. Had I said something bad? I was going to put my phone away when he replied.

**HandSurgeon** : Good girl.

 **HandSurgeon** : Now, I won’t be able to play tonight, but I’ll be free to text if you’d like.

 **HandSurgeon** : It’ll give you time to rest, that way we’ll fuck you good once you’re feeling better.

I choked on my saliva. Why was he this casual saying things like this?

**Edelweiss** : I-

 **Edelweiss** : I said don’t get me horny, the audacity you have to be that good with your words.

 **Edelweiss** : I’ll be busy tonight too, but I’ll text you if it gets a bit boring.

 **Edelweiss** : Also, are you not like… cutting people open or something? Why would you be awake this early with how late you went to sleep?

 **HandSurgeon** : It’s cute how easy it is to get you flustered. Very interesting too. But I’ll stop for now.

 **HandSurgeon** : Since you’re curious, I’m in bed. I have to meet with my intern in an hour, he’s very eager to learn.

 **HandSurgeon** : Just like you, but maybe I find one more satisfying than the other 😉

Staring at the screen, I hesitated and felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to be horny and ask him for a picture, or be funny and ask him for a picture. Both could work together, but should I flirt or ask in the most stupid way possible? I was curious if he’d be willing to send anything, I’m sure it’d make my day if he did send me a picture but I did not want him to force him either _. You can’t force a dom to do shit, idiot_ , my common sense told me.

**Edelweiss** : send pic or fake.

 **HandSurgeon** : Of my intern?

Good fucking lord, I’m an idiot. I typed back quickly, trying to fix my stupidity.

**Edelweiss** : of you in bed.

 **Edelweiss** : maybe I’m asking for a nude? 🤔

 **HandSurgeon** : Are you, now? What sparked that need? Do tell me. I’ll consider.

 **Edelweiss** : I’m curious, and I wonder if you sleep dressed or not 😳

Hit and run. That’s all I could call what I had done. I dropped that message then locked my screen and stared straight ahead, regretting sending it. I couldn’t delete it since he had probably seen in, considering we were both online at the same time. We were both staring at the conversation, craving for more, awaiting the other’s reply to weight our own answer in return.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I rested my elbow on the small space by the window and felt my heart beat faster. I shouldn’t feel like that, I had literally fucked myself to his guidance hours ago. And yet, there was this stressed from asking him nudes. _I mean, I hadn’t asked a dick pic per say… If he slept in pajamas it clearly wouldn’t be a nude, so_ …

My phone vibrated in my hand, I looked down so quickly my head slipped off my hand and hit the window with a thud. “Are you good? You look nervous, do you have a final today or…” I heard Nami ask. She threw me a side glance but kept her gaze focused on the road.

I was so focused on my own conversation; I had not realized she was done with her call. Had she been watching all of my reaction since then? No… no, probably not.

“I’m good, just need a bit of sugar.” I paused and continued casually, “Robin told me Luffy’s inviting someone tonight? Are you cooking or are you planning on ordering? They better pay their own shit, if we order in.” I grumbled, hoping to make her drop the subject.

I needed to stay focus on what she was saying but my brain was drifting to the pending message on Discord. Fortunately, my distraction worked and she replied, “If he’s coming, I’ll make him pay the entire orders.” She scoffed as she pulled up into the parking, her eyes still focused in front of her. “He owes me, and since it’s last minute, I’ll use that against him to not pay my food.” She added. I laughed at her logic, _was it really last minute if she knew he was coming since this morning?_ Shaking my head, I unlocked my phone and opened the text.

**HandSurgeon** : [sent an attachment]

While I masked my reaction, my eyes sure widened for the span of a second. On that very screen was a picture of the doctor, or more precisely, his crotch covered with just a thin blanket covering it. I could see the shape of his cock, and it made it more sinful than a full dick pic. The v shape of his lower stomach, along with the happy trail, made the whole thing hotter than it was supposed to be. _Is this for fucking real?_ Thinking for a second it might be a catfish, I finally looked at the rest of the pic and saw a badly torn piece of paper with the word ‘Edelweiss’ scribbled badly on it.

“Damn, who’s is this? Girl, you tapping that?” I quickly turned my phone face down and looked at Nami with what probably looked like guilt. “What? No. I’m on Twitter. I don’t have time to _literally_ fuck around, too busy.” I stated, putting my hand on the door handle as I took hold of my bag.

She was about to say something else, but we spoke at the same time and she let me talk. “What time do you finish? I’ll be done around 5 pm if you’re still there.” I stepped outside the car and slammed it shut, waiting for my ginger friend to join me.

“Around that time too, we’ll head right back home after. I think Luffy and his annoying friend will already be there. I’ll sent you the menu, so that you can pick from it.” She then hurried off when she saw one of her classmates waving her over.

I let out a sigh and looked back at my phone, typing back while marching towards my class.

**Edelweiss** : Are you kidding me? Dude…

 **HandSurgeon** : I’d prefer you call me doc than dude. Although sir is the most appealing… But what’s wrong?

 **Edelweiss** : You’re telling me, someone that hot is on weird websites when I’m sure anyone would want to fuck you. No offense, but you’re probably very hot, so why are you like… domming online? Instead of your own pretty little sub in real life? Not that I’m complaining! I like it.

 **HandSurgeon** : Schedule is shit. And I’ve been told I’m bitter. But I’m glad you’re enjoying it, I’ll get dressed now. You focus on your class.

 **Edelweiss** : Oh I am definitely enjoying it, a lot.

 **Edelweiss** : by the way, I came to a realization this morning…

Then we sent a message at the same time, I laughed nervously.

**HandSurgeon** : So you think of me when you sleep? Very cute.

 **Edelweiss** : my brain was slow last night, but like. Did you sext me while in your office?

 **Edelweiss** : maybe I did think of you in my sleep, but I don’t think we need to talk about that, my question is definitely more important.

I almost tripped over nothing, from looking at my phone instead of the path but I managed to make my way to class without a hitch. Throwing my bag over the desk, I sat down and waited for my professor. Checking Discord once more,

**HandSurgeon** : I did. It’ll happen a lot too.

 **Edelweiss** : damn that means no sexy live for you

I replied without thinking. The loudest sigh escaped my lips, what even did I mean by that? Was I really considering giving him a show? What was I expecting from telling him that? I mean sure, if time goes on and I get more comfortable it could be fun…

**HandSurgeon** : If that day comes, I’ll be sure to get my earphones. I’m sure you’d actually enjoy the thrill of showing yourself off. Knowing full well I’m watching, maybe with a hand in my pants, ordering you around. There will be a “sexy live”, if you’re comfortable enough… The fact that I’m in my office only adds to the charm. Wouldn’t you say?

I blinked a few times, my thumbs hovering over the keyboard. I typed something then deleted it. I paused and typed again, before deleting it once more. Was he wrong? It was very exciting, just thinking about it. Even more so knowing he was willing to be in that situation, at his desk, looking at me getting off under his command. But also, even more knowing he’d be at his work place, where anyone could walk in on him being in such an embarrassing situation.

**HandSurgeon** : It looks like you’re speechless. But do answer me, would you get off on knowing someone could walk in? Knowing we could get caught, knowing they could see you fucking yourself on screen just for me. Just to please me. They wouldn’t know it’s you, but you’d know. My good girl fucking herself, showing off her perfectly fuckable body just for me.

I let my head fall back against the seat and took a deep breath. I felt suddenly self-conscious, even though I knew no one knew what was going on, on my screen. And yet, I had to look around to make sure before typing with a lot of hesitance. He hit the spot, I hated how right he was. But I replied in all honesty.

**Edelweiss** : …

 **Edelweiss** : yes…

 **Edelweiss** : I’d like that…. sir…

 **Edelweiss** : I need to focus on my class, but now I don’t know if I’ll be able since you just went off and made me very much distracted now.

 **HandSurgeon** : My hand slipped.

 **Edelweiss** : the a u d a c I t y, then do tell me where it’ll slip next time 😉

 **Edelweiss** : ok, no. that was bad. I’m trying, I’m not as good as you okay?

 **HandSurgeon** : I think it’s a conversation best kept for late hours, wouldn’t you say?

 **HandSurgeon** : I have to go. Focus on your class, or think of where you’d like my hands to go. The choice is yours, Edelweiss.

 **HandSurgeon** : [send an attachment]

There it was, another picture of him. This time it was his gloved hand gripping the fabric around his thigh tightly, the sleeve of his long shirt was slightly risen. I could catch a glimpse of the hair on his arm but focused on the length of his slender fingers. Of the way his fingertips were digging in his pants, of the lines his muscles drew on the back of his hand and maybe of, once again, the fact that he was sitting at his desk. Instead of replying, I took it in and locked my screen to try and focus on the class.

I never thought I’d have a medical kink, but my thought would sometimes drift off, imagining him in his full surgeon outfit. Sitting on his chair, legs spread open while looking at me with a smirk. What it’d look like, I do not know, but I could only imagine the sultry gaze he could give me while in that position. He’d pat his thigh for me to come over and let me ride it- Shaking the thoughts away, I told myself to focus, and tried my best to keep up to that promise.

The rest of the day, I kept my hands off my phone the best I could. I wanted to keep texting HandSurgeon and have some fun, tease him the way he was teasing me but I did not know how to push his buttons. Suddenly I realized I had never asked what were his kinks. By default, being in control must have been one of them, but I was curious as of what else he enjoyed. I made a mental note to ask him next time we talked, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, it all depended on tonight’s fun.

_Right, tonight… I don’t even know who’s the guy that’s coming over._ Nami said that Luffy’s friend was annoying but maybe she was a bit biased since she was easily frustrated, which was ironic considering her best friend was the most tiring person ever. At some point during the day, she sent me a text with the name of the restaurant we were ordering at and told me to pick whatever I wanted.

Seeing the prices, I had to make sure she had sent me the right restaurant and sent her a text asking if it was alright. Her reply was, “ _I told you he owed me, he said to choose whatever restaurant I wanted. And I did. He has the money, might as well use it_.”

I winced at her words and sent her my choice with a lot of reticence, adding, “ _If I get yelled that for picking something, even though I don’t know the guy, you’ll pay for my food.”_ She was quick to reply and told me it’ll be okay. “ _The dude might bitch and moan about it but he’ll eventually accept it_ ” were her words. I don’t really know if it had helped or worsened my anxiety but I just let her do her thing and went on with the rest of my day without a hitch.

I was able to focus on my classes and assignments after a while, when my brain finally decided to shove the whole HandSurgeon conversation in the back of my head.

The day came to an end right on time. I had done my fair share of thinking for the day and needed a break. Knowing a nice warm meal was waiting for me at my apartment only made things ten times better. I rushed out of my last class with haste, almost bumping into other people and dropping my phone but I caught it before anything dramatic could happen.

When I stepped outside, I was met with a drizzle and had to walk faster to Nami’s car. I was lucky to see she was already there, waiting inside of it with music playing loudly. She was trying to fix her hair the best she could, and gave up when it looked half-decent. A startled gasp escaped her lips when I opened the car door and slipped inside, greeting her, out of breath.

“You scared me!” She gasped, a hand on her chest.

“Is it my fault? You’re on edge, not me.” I huffed, throwing my bag in the back of the car, making the ginger groan when she received a few droplets on her clothes. Apologizing, I buckled my seatbelt and we drove back home in a good mood. Food always lifted spirits, even more so after a draining day. On our way home, Nami started renting on how I will have to keep Luffy’s friend away from her because she couldn’t handle his attitude.

I did not dare ask her what happened but listened carefully. She did not give me any useful information about him, only telling me he was “arrogant, annoying, he’s bitchy and way too cocky because of his job.” I winced and was expecting the worst, probably a business man that was too proud of making money or a politician. _No, no… Luffy would never befriend people like that, right_?

All kind of ideas simmered in my head until we reached our apartment. I don’t know why, but I was going to knock. I quickly caught myself and unlocked the door, hanging my coat in the entrance as I took off my shoes. “Robin? Have they arrived yet-“ I was cut off when the excited black-haired man came rushing in and wrapped his arms around both Nami and I. She laughed and hugged him back, while I pushed him away, smiling softly. “Hello Luffy, let me get changed first? I smell like a wet dog.” I scoffed.

He agreed and pulled Nami to the side, bringing her to the living room. I did not look their way and instead went back to my room to get changed. Maybe I could catch _him_ before he went to his evening activity? I kind of wanted to have a bit of fun before going back to eat… But then again, did I have time? Humming pensively, I locked my door and stripped naked then pulled out my phone.

**Edelweiss** : Good evening, can I suggest something? I want to make my evening more fun… maybe have something to look forward to this evening…

I waited a moment, sitting on my desk chair completely naked. It was frisky and I felt well… naked. Was it too bold? Should I just delete the message and get dressed? I did not have time to ponder longer that the little dot next to his name turned green. He had answered.

**HandSurgeon** : What do you suggest? I’m all ears.

 **Edelweiss** : let’s say… I wanted to keep something inside me the entire evening… like an egg, you know those vibrating egg but like, not turned on because that’d be too much.

 **Edelweiss** : here, this:

 **Edelweiss** : [sent an attachment]

I made sure we could see my lower body, the hand holding the toy was right above my thighs and I angled it so he could see most of it. When I sent the picture, I felt the pressure in my stomach grow, maybe he’d refuse and I was getting excited over nothing.

**HandSurgeon** : I won’t be able to guide you, gorgeous.

 **HandSurgeon** : But… I think it’s a great idea. Although, I need to be sure you’re not too sore to have some fun tonight.

 **Edelweiss** : I’m good, I’m great. Don’t worry, I can definitely handle this. I mean, if you want to, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : The eagerness ever so present, you’re being very good asking for it. I would hate to punish you.

 **HandSurgeon** : Let’s do it, if you think you can’t take it anymore send me a message and take it out.

 **HandSurgeon** : But I’m sure a good girl like you could take it entire night, wouldn’t you agree?

My answer was to send him a picture of the toy inside me, my free hand gripping my thigh while spreading them wider.

**Edelweiss** : [sent an attachment]

 **HandSurgeon** : Fuck. A warning next time. I’m not against more pictures, but let me remind you I’m not alone tonight.

 **HandSurgeon** : Or is it what you’re looking for? You want to show off to me, but also to them? The odds of the people here looking at my phone are low, but they’re not null. That’s what gets you off.

I was going to reply but he sent another message that sent something coursing straight between my legs. The throb I managed to numb after this morning’s talk came back without much efforts needed.

**HandSurgeon** : Maybe to calm that eagerness, we should turn it on? Have you dripping wet for tonight? Would that help with how needy you’re feeling right now? You’d be surrounded by, let’s say your friends. But your thoughts would be nowhere near that, no.

 **HandSurgeon** : You’ll be thinking of me. Of what I’d do to you tonight, looking forward to obey. To be on your knees, in your bed, expectant in front of your screen. Like a desperate girl, pleading for some relief.

My hand slipped on my desk and grabbed the little remote, pressing it to turn the toy on. I let out a shaky breath at the sensation, spread my legs wider to try to press it deeper but finding my attempt fruitless.

**HandSurgeon** : Get dressed, and go join your friends. I’ll be available to talk in a few.

 **HandSurgeon** : But don’t get too greedy. If you think you’re getting close, you turn it off. I want you begging for an orgasm tonight. Are we good?

 **Edelweiss** : Yes sir. More than good.

 **Edelweiss** : Maybe… maybe I could call you, no video, to do it…

He’ll ask for me to be precise. But I felt like my pride would take a hit if I wrote it down, did I want to beg? I gave it a thought while getting dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. Usually I wouldn’t want to beg, but it felt different here. Maybe I could use this moment to find out more about him, his tastes… his kink.

**HandSurgeon** : “It”?

 **Edelweiss** : Beg. You want me to beg, I am suggesting to do it on a call. That’s what you want right? You get off on being in a position of power but what else do you like?

 **HandSurgeon** : I’ll have you begging, no matter what. That’s the fun, dear.

 **HandSurgeon** : Now you’re curious about what I like? We’ll talk about it after tonight’s session, right now I have to go. Have fun, be good.

I thought it was going to be child’s play. The vibrations weren’t that strong, and it’s not like there was going to be a lot of things that’d turn me on during a friend gathering. Right? Right. It’s what I thought until I joined everyone in the living room and there stood a definition of handsome. I don’t know what Nami said about him but I’m sure she never mentioned how hot he was.

  
Nami, Luffy and Robin were sitting on the ground by the low table. They were taking the boxes of food from the bags and giving them to everyone. What caught my eyes was the man sitting in the couch, almost lazily. He was looking at the three people with something close to boredom, his arms spread on the back of the couch.

_Suddenly I regret trying to make my evening more fun… Or did I?_ I’d have to see how the evening go to make an opinion on being in the company of such a beautiful man when I had my own _hardship_ going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting fun, I believe. Hold on a bit longer and we'll get our hot doctor, promise.   
> Do follow me on twitter to see some very inspiring retweets and tweets. It's my only source of joy to look up hot Law stuff.   
> https://twitter.com/PhysicalTurian
> 
> Added on 13th February 2021  
> Words: 5016


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter : Exhibitionism / Power play / Dom/sub Dynamics / Control/ Stranger / Flirting / Edging / Orgasm denial / Orgasm delay / Oral innuendo

Once I made my way to the living room, I stopped behind the couch and observed the scene unfolding in front of me, unsure of how to start the conversation with the intimidating man on my couch. If he’s Luffy’s friend, he must be alright, right? Giving him a once over, from what I could see, I saw he was tattooed all over his arms and hands. His ears were decorated with a few golden earrings which only added to the charm. _Maybe I could start with that?_

Walking around the couch, I could feel the vibration inside me at every step and had to keep a straight face until I slumped on the couch next to the stranger. Crossing my legs, I was going to lean my head on the back of the couch but felt his arm and straightened my back before saying, “So you’re the mysterious food benefactor of the night?” He turned around and raised a brow, smirking.

“And you’re the free loader?” _Why was the way he said it so hot?_ I pondered internally. I was taken aback and suddenly wanted to yell at Nami for telling me it’d be ok. With a huff, and slightly warm cheeks, I quickly answered, with composure, “Tell me what I owe you, and I’ll pay my part. And, take the cap off inside. You look shady.” I huffed the last part as I glanced at the white hat on his head.

With the hand that was next to my shoulder, he slowly removed his hat and was going to place it on my head, but I grabbed it and dropped it next to him. “How much?” I repeated again, talking about the food.

“Nothing, at least now she’ll stop telling me I owe her. Which I don’t, by the way.” He explained, his gaze turned to Nami with a slight scowl. I mumbled a thank you.

There was something intimidating in his demeanor, even if you ignored the tattoos all over his arms. Sure, he was dressed casually, a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans but the way he carried himself threw me off. “Right, so, if you don’t owe her, why is she mad then?” I asked. I was going to sit tailor-style while waiting for the three others to finish preparing everything, when I felt the egg move inside and arched my back suddenly.

I quickly got hold of myself, I cleared my throat and looked at the man with an apologetic smile. He seemed curious, but did not say anything. Instead, his eyes observed me intently. “I won a bet. She does not like losing money, and she’s still mad about it.”

“It makes sense,” I hummed, this time crossing my arms over my chest. The conversation was probably over, I did not know what else to ask.

I still did not know his name, but I felt like it was a bit too late to ask. _He does not seem too arrogant for now_ , I thought, _very hot, and domineering but not annoying_. Lost deep in thought, I suddenly felt something touch my shoulder and look at it to see the man’s hand nudging me. Startled, I contracted my abdomen, which only made me even more aware of what I had started before coming here.

“You look tensed, are you good?” He asked in a, surprisingly, caring tone. I laughed nervously and nodded, uncrossing my leg to look more relaxed than I actually was. _A very very bad choice,_ whenever I’d move, I could feel the toy inside me and the knot in my stomach grow. “I’m great, great. So uh-“ I pointed at his hands, “Bold choice.”

“I suppose it is.” He hummed, not convinced with my answer.

“It’s hot, don’t get me wrong but I don’t think employers are fond of it. Doesn’t it make it harder to find a job?” We were interrupted when Robin handed us our plates, asking us if this was our order. I nodded and took it from her hand before putting the plate on my lap and thanked the black-haired friend for paying then waited for him to take his plate. I thought we’d eat in silence, observing the people in front of us, when he spoke up.

“That’s where wearing gloves come in handy.” He chuckled, taking of forkful of his food before continuing. My mind reacted at the mention of gloves, I remembered the picture HandSurgeon sent this morning and it only make the throbbing between my leg, stronger. “But patients don’t really care about the tattoos, they can’t be picky with who’s cutting them open, can they?” He stated dryly.

I looked back at him with wide eyes, not expecting such a dry reply. Then let out a nervous laugh, before genuinely laughing. “I was definitely not expecting that answer. But you’re not wrong.” I said with a small smile, “I suppose the pretty face balances the threatening aura, and the tattoos.” _God why did I say that._ I played it off and looked at the three people at the low table, shoving as much food as I could to stop myself from spurting embarrassing shit.

But it did not deter my tongue who seemed to have a will on its own, the man and I spoke at the same time. “So, you’re a doctor?” “Threatening aura?”

I choked on some small bite of food that stuck in my throat and grabbed the glass of water the man handed me. I was going to chug it down but he made a gesture for me to calm down, and drink slowly. While I did, he chuckled, “I work in the medical field, yes. But Nami forbids me to talk about it, maybe another time-“

“That’s right!” She ruffled his hair as she stood up with her empty plate, “No work-talk under my roof! Find yourself someone to spend time with instead of spending all your time at the hospital-“ Nami, who had interrupted the man, got interrupted in return when he told her he got it, that he’d stop mentioning his work but in return she’ll have to stop saying he had to find a partner. She just grumbled and returned to her conversation with Luffy and Robin.

Once I had calmed down, I handed him his glass back and watched him take a sip from it while looking at me straight in the eyes. His already messy hair looked worse after Nami had ruffled it, but he looked good. Perhaps it was because I was aroused, but I felt a certain tension when he did so. He may not have done it on purpose, but I couldn’t find the strength to look away. I stared right back at him, my hand gripping my fork tight when I clenched my wall around the egg, feeling a sudden pleasure. _Fuck, this is not how I thought the night would go_. **_But you asked for it_** , echoed my made-up voice of HandSurgeon in my head.

I masked the gasp that left my mouth by voicing a “Ahhh” of understanding then continued, “Very hot of you to, I assume, have graduated medical school.” _Why couldn’t I just say it was great, or awesome? Why did I have to say it was hot?_ I had to take a deep breath and calm down.

“Glad to know hot and threatening can coexist.” He said with a lighter tone as he put his now empty plate on the arm of the couch before leaning ever so lightly towards me. “Tell me, do you often flirt with stranger you find threatening?”

The speed at which my brain reminded me of HandSurgeon surprised me, I did a lot of things with strangers, so, why not flirt? But I hadn’t really flirt with Luffy’s friend, right?

“Did I flirt, now? Haha. Sorry for the unsolicited advances, but you’re right, _I should have asked your name first_.” I said half-jokingly, meeting his intense gaze for the first time since he leaned over a bit too much now. To push him to introduce himself, I set my plate down and put my hand in front of me, for him to shake, and told him my name.

It’s with reluctance that he wrapped his large hand around mine and shook it, the ghost of a smile on his face. “Doctor Trafalgar Law.” He did not let go right away. Instead, he observed my reaction. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless, “The title is a bit too much, isn’t it? I mean… you did put the effort of studying a few years, _I suppose,_ but I won’t address you as Doctor. Doc, at best, but-“

He seemed ticked off for a second but masked it and said, “Law is fine, but I put a lot more than a few years into that degree.”

“True, money too, and from what I gathered you also put in the price of a romantic life, am I right?” I blinked a few times, realizing that I either flirted or said something not appropriate. No in between. And it was the result of his pretty face, it made me nervous.

He looked at me up and down a few times then smirked, “That doesn’t mean I don’t fuck.” My breath hitched and I look anywhere but at him, instead choosing to focus on the way his tattooed fingers were splayed over his jeans, tapping from time to time. For a moment, I could imagine those hands gripping me tight, the blue color of his jeans being too close to the color of HandSurgeon’s scrubs only made it worse. I was starting to feel hot all over, I had to calm down and keep things casual.

_The fuck am I averting my eyes for?_ Reminding myself to not be a little bitch, I looked at him once more. My stomach churned when I saw he was still staring at me. He must have seen my intent glare at his hands, hopefully he did not think I was judging him. The exact opposite was going in my head, I wanted those hands to work their way on my skin, gently gliding on my inner thighs. _For fuck sake, clear your thoughts_ , I reprimanded myself the best I could but staying next to Law only worsened things.

“Good for you, good for you. A good fuck’s always nice, right?” I laughed nervously, “But since you’re so keen on bringing such a topic, I have a serious question here,” Was it really serious? No, it was definitely to satiate my curiosity but the way his brows quirked at my words made me feel things.

“Go ahead.”

“Do doctors have doctor kink, like- the whole nurse outfit, or… being called Doctor in a very _very_ sexy way?” I did not expect the laugh that came from his throat. It surprised the rest of the people around who turned around and looked at us surprised.

Law did not pay them any mind; he placed his hands on his knee and made a pensive face. “That’s the first question that comes in your mind when someone tells you they work in the medical field?” He inquired, his tone a lot lower than before.

“I said no work-talk Traff’!” Nami said from her spot. Law groaned and threw her a deadly glare, “Stop with the nickname, and we’re not talking about work. Mind your own business.” I’ll never admit it out loud, but I thoroughly enjoyed his bossy tone, or was it annoyed? When he returned his attention to me, he sighed.

“Hey I’m sure it’s everyone’s first thought, right?” I was trying to lighten the tension, to make it more fun, but he was keen on keeping it the way it was. Moving his hand back on the back of the couch, there was a smug smile on his face as his hand graze my neck. I tensed but did not move, it was probably not done on purpose.

“It’s not. I get ask a lot of things, not this. I’d like to know what else you’re thinking about right now.” He breathed the last part in what I could only describe as seductive. This was too much, with his hand brushing the nape of my neck, his flirty attitude and the constant vibration inside me I quickly stood up. “Be right back, I uh- I need to do something- I’ll share my train of thought after! Promised!” He was startled and looked at me confused, but I did not care, I rushed back to my room and pulled out my phone.

**Edelweiss** : Still alive and I really need to get off. I did not expect there to be certain people and it has some effect. Clearly.

 **Edelweiss** : Are you still busy?

 **Edelweiss** : sir.

I paced the room, covering my mouth when a gasp escaped my throat from the sensation. I hated this, why did I suggest this, this is not fun. I want to touch myself; I want to get this tension out of my body. _No, I need to_. But this was clearly not happening. I considered doing it, even though HandSurgeon had told me not to, but reconsidered when I imagined the fun it would be tonight. Luckily, I did not have time to think more as my phone vibrated.

**HandSurgeon** : Some effect?

 **Edelweiss** : don’t play dumb, he’s like… he kind of has your vibe, the hot vibe and it does not help at all with my _predicament_ …

 **HandSurgeon** : Check the attitude first. Now, we’re talking about the same predicament you asked to be in, right? The one you desperately begged to be in? The one you are clearly enjoying more than you thought you would, that same one? I think you put yourself in that situation, and you’ll get through it like the good girl I know you want to be.

 **HandSurgeon** : It would be a shame to go back home, and see a message from you, telling me you caved and touched yourself. I’d be disappointed.

Groaning, I let myself fall on my bed and brought my phone close to my face. I read his words a few more times before replying.

**Edelweiss** : so you’ll be here tonight… sir?

 **HandSurgeon** : If my evening does not stretch out, I’ll be sure to have fun with you.

 **HandSurgeon** : If you’re good, of course. I like my fucktoy obedient and eager. Which you are, correct?

I had to take a second look at the name he gave me, I had yet to decide if I enjoyed it or not. But as I read it again, I was leaning towards it being positive. But should I make it easy?

**Edelweiss** : I’m not your fucktoy though, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : Hold onto that thought, we’ll see what you’ll say after tonight. I’ll ask again, and I’m fairly certain the answer will be different, dear.

 **HandSurgeon** : Now, I have to leave, don’t force yourself if you feel like it’s too much.

 **HandSurgeon** : But imagine how sensitive you’ll be tonight; how good it’ll feel when you’ll fuck yourself just for me. Your toy filling you just right, the burning sensation of your walls stretching… Putting on a show just for me…

 **Edelweiss** : I get it, I get it… don’t make me imagine it too much or I won’t hold on until the end of the evening 😔

 **HandSurgeon** : You will. See you tonight.

Seeing as the conversation had ended, I sat back up and shoved my phone in my back pocket. Talking to him had not help, at all. The pressure in my lower stomach had only grown, but I had to make do and keep socializing at least until Luffy and Law left.

Now standing up, I checked in the mirror if I had any darker spot from how wet I was and was relieved to see nothing. I had to hype myself to join everyone again, and once I did, they were all sitting around the low table, Law included. They did not pay any mind to my return, except Robin who patted the spot between her and Law, smiling. Returning the smile, I shuffled their way and sat down. I made sure to sit on my foot to get more comfortable.

Maybe to get some friction too from time to time. Or to make sure the egg did not slip out, could it even? Shaking my thoughts away, I focused back on the conversation happening and realized I was being talked to. “I’m sorry, could you repeat?” I said softly.

“Where did you hurry off to?” Robin asked gently, Nami followed with more snark, “Yeah, you had Traff’ here worried. I’d run too if he was making some adv-“ Seeing how annoyed Law seemed to become when Nami teased him like that, I interrupted her with a polite smile.

“I remembered I had to send an assignment, but it’s done now! I’m single and ready to mingle- or like just, to party. I’m not- yeah I’ll…” I made a zipping motion with my hand over my mouth and poured myself a drink when the conversation resumed without a hitch.

Law who was leaning back, his hands on the ground behind his back, observed all my actions without a word. At this point it was clear he wasn’t listening to the conversation right in front of him. I turned his way with a scowl and hissed in a hushed tone, “What do you want?”

It seemed to put a smile on his face as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees now. “Still curious of your thoughts, and even more curious of why you lied. But you’re not going to tell me the latter.” He huffed a laugh, “Not yet, at least.” His confidence could now be qualified as arrogance, I had a hard time distinguishing them from one another. Turning around to face him, I discretely moved my heel to get some friction and took a rapid breath.

Choosing to ignore the fact that he assumed, correctly so, that I lied, I mimicked his posture. Resting my chin on my hand. “Then ask me what you want to know, I _live_ to satiate your curiosity doc.” I said sarcastically. For some reason, he made a weird face for the span of a few seconds. He was quick to get a hold of himself and smirked. “Careful, I might just use that eagerness of yours.”

I held back from widening my eyes in surprise, maybe even smile. I liked it, it was strange how easy it was for him to make my stomach churn in need, but I enjoyed it a lot. Giving him a half-smile, I hummed inquisitively, “What if I say I’d like that?” I regretted my words instantly, and was about to lean back when Law said in a low tone, “Then I’d be sure to give you my number to settle a date.”

Looking at him with wide eyes, I couldn’t help but be flattered and smiled stupidly. “We barely know each other, _sir_. I believe buying someone dinner first is the tradition.” I said humorously. I was trying to back out of this, I don’t know why but the fact that he met all my expectations frightened me for a moment.

He scoffed in response and leaned back, putting his hand forward, palm up. I quirked a brow and put my hand on his, only for him wrap it around mine and pull me towards him, “I was asking for your phone.” He whispered before letting go. I quickly pulled my hand back and frowned, masking my embarrassment by saying, “Well, you could have been clearer. Maybe use your words? That’d be interesting too, it does avoid me doing looking like an idiot.”

Smirking, he huffed a laugh once more and said, “I could have, but then you wouldn’t have done that.” He then pulled out his phone and handed it to me, a new contact ready to be filled. “And you looked kind of cute.” Law continued, his brows raised as he glanced down at his phone for me to take. I took it with a grumble, not knowing what to answer. So, I typed in my number and let my thumbs hover over the name. “I’m really thinking of a joke here, for my name.”

With my fingers tapping the back of the phone, I hummed in thought. “It’ll be the thing that appears on your phone when you’re working, so…” After saying that, he gently snatched it from my hand and shook his head. “You’re right, I’d rather you did not do something childish.”

I had to put my drink down to give him an incredulous look, “Funny, not childish. But I suppose my full name makes just as much sense.” I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Maybe it was happening too fast, but we could get to know one another on those dates. If that’s what he had in mind. If not, I was not against having him as booty call, not when he looked this hot. When I felt my phone vibrate, I suddenly felt all excited. My brain thought for a second it was HandSurgeon, then the penny dropped and I saw an unknown number had texted me “ _Trafalgar Law.”_ Looking up at him, I quirked a brow.

“Very uncreative for a first text. I’ll send a better one, _then_ you can call me childish.” I then proceeded to send him an eggplant, a droplet and the two eyes emojis. The disappointment in his eyes was priceless, I snorted ungracefully which earned me another raised brow from the handsome doctor. “Because that is better? If you want something, I’m sure you can use words instead of emojis, try again.” He told me with a smug smile. My walls clenched around the toy inside me, his demeanor having a pleasing yet unwanted effect on me.

It felt wrong. We were just discussing, our friends around us, and I was getting off. I was finding pleasure in all of this, my skin being more and more sensitive as time went on. “You’re the one who had questions, I don’t have much to say, really.” I shrugged, focusing on saving his number under the name _The fuckable doctor friend_. Proud of it, I showed him and he rolled his eyes, telling me to change it to his full name. “Hey, you say ‘use my words’. I say ‘it speaks for itself’.”

Making a gesture to come close, he brough his hand between our face in a way people do when they exchange a secret. Then he said, “I thought you wanted to go on a date first, but you seem to clearly be needing a fuck to clear your thoughts.” I suddenly turn to face him, he was looking down at me with half-lidded eyes and a cocky smile. Our faces were very close, if I wanted to, I could lean in and press our lips together, I could push him down and-

“Hey, hey, hey guys, how about you keep that for like- let’s say, a time when we’re not all here? I could almost cut the tension with a knife!!” Nami said as she put a hand on both our chest, separating us with a nervous laugh. She then looked at me with a frown and hissed, “I thought you had better taste than that-“ “I wouldn’t know, you didn’t even let me get a taste.” I shrugged.

Looking to the side, I saw a surprised look on Law’s face quickly followed by a proud smile and a short laugh. “He’s no good,”

“I think a lot of people would say differently, they often thank me for not being able to walk the next day which says a lot.” He said casually, giving Nami the cockiest look ever.

I was turned on so bad from what he had said, from the attitude too, while Nami just looked at him with an unfazed expression. “Right, you hardly get free time Traff. I don’t think your conquests list is that long, but it’s great you believe it.”

His laugh was enough to cut the conversation short. He was not going to argue back, there was no need to, but he was still slightly annoyed. “Damn Nami, you seem pretty invested in his sex life. Maybe you should find someone-“ She interrupted me with bright cheeks, “Shut up! I’m taking things slow with Vivi!!” I rarely see her flustered, but it felt nice because I was able to make Law genuinely smile.

Letting us go, Nami stood up and pulled Luffy and Robin with her to the kitchen when Luffy asked about Vivi. Watching them go, I let my back hit the ground as I sighed. I was this close to kiss him, and fuck was it, “Hot…” I mumbled. I was quick to get up when I heard Law’s voice asking me “What is?”

“Fuck, I had completely forgotten you were there- I don’t know how I did that but-“ Sitting back up, I covered my mouth and leaned on my hand in faux-casual, trying to cover the sudden wave of pleasure when I moved. I moved my hand to my cheek and tried to smile normally. “Sorry about Nami, she is very… Protective? Which I don’t understand why-“ my last word was said in a higher tone when I tried to scoot closer to the doctor but only made my situation worse.

Still, I continued and cleared my throat. “I badly moved and uh, my muscles…” I tried to justify my sudden outburst, “Anyway, I don’t understand why she’s protective, you don’t seem like a bad guy.” I continued, “And if you’re Luffy’s friend, by default you’re actually a nice guy.” Law stared at me, deep in thought. He pondered my words for a moment, it gave me time to take in his features. His facial hair wasn’t too much, sure it probably would feel a bit itchy if we kissed but…

At the same time, my brain sent me an image of him going down on me. _His hair tickling down and making me squirm, then when he’d look back at me, his beard glistening with_ \- “I don’t think that’s how it works; you don’t know what I do when behind closed doors. Maybe I’m a criminal.” He trailed off, giving me what was supposed to be a mysterious smile.

“I suppose we all have secrets, it’s not that bad. I have mine; you have yours. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.” I stated, “Plus you save life, you literally studied around… a lot of years? To save people, it’d be counterproductive to kill them. At best you’d be a conman, and you know…. Eat the rich.” I hummed, thinking of something else to add. I thought the tension from before had dissipated, then I felt his hand touched mine that was splayed on the floor to keep me balanced. I was startled but did not move. Instead, I slowly looked at him, he was gazing down at me with a mischievous smile.

“It’s cute, you think I dropped our previous topic. But tell me, you were curious about something.” His eyes trailed from our hands to then look me up and down, his lips pulled in a lazy smile. I was taken aback and dug my nails deeper into the ground, but since it was hard it only showed my fingers bent. “Was it a general curiosity, or were you wondering about someone in particular?” He asked.

Laughing nervously, I thought I had to act cool, maybe cocky in return even. “Maybe I did not mean anything from that? Or maybe I am wondering if I have to invest in a nurse outfit for our first date- but then again, you’d have to pay it since you can afford it-“ He cut me off with a long sigh, “Avoiding the topic I see. Are you that embarrassed to admit you’re the one who fantasies abou being fucked by someone in a long white coat?” He said it in a dismissive way, but the glare he was throwing me from the side only lit a fire inside me.

I wanted to tell him I did not, but my mouth wouldn’t let me. I stared once again at his hand and watched it make its way to my thigh. He did not go high, barely above my knee and squeezed it before brushing his thumb over it. “Cat got your tongue? No witty remark? Maybe I struck a chord.” I wanted to close my eyes, and let myself get overwhelmed by his touch. It was barely anything, but with how much stimulation I had been getting the entire evening, I was so close to cave.

His hand traveled a bit higher on my thigh, I did not say anything. “Would you prefer I wear the coat, or you do? I’d have you completely naked, wearing nothing but that, splayed on my bed…“ He leaned over, his breath caressing my ear, “Tell me to stop.” He breathed, his hand slithering higher. “Looking straight ahead instead of facing me? Why not,” He gripped my chin and turned me his way, “look at me? That’s it, those eyes. So needy and-“

“Traff! Let’s go!! It’s getting late,” Luffy called from the kitchen as he hopped off the isle.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding when Law removed his hand from my thigh, sighing in disappointment. When I finally dared to meet his gaze, I saw how satisfied he looked. “I’ll send you a message when I am free. But send me a _creative_ text if you feel like it, I’ll be sure to match the mood.” He said cockily as he stood up.

Before he could go, I grabbed his hand to stop him, and craned my neck up to look at him, “Date first, then-“

“Then I’ll be sure to enjoy the sight of you from this angle,” He place his hand under my chin to get a good look, the way he was looking down at me was hungry and desire. If I did not have principles, I would have taken him right now, “It’s quite enjoyable to have you at this height. Just perfect, really-“ “Traff! Come on!!”

I’ll give you a call when my schedule allows it-“ He started, but I got a hold of myself and scrambled to my sense, stumbling a bit when I stood up, I gripped his hand and took it off my chin, “If _I’m_ free sure,”

He chuckled lowly and stepped closer once more, a knowing grin adorning his features, “You will be.” Then he walked away without saying anything more.

They both put their coats on and stepped outside, Nami accompanied them outside while Robin stood by the door until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, Robin locked the door and turned around to give me a huge grin. “Law’s dropping Luffy back to his place and offered to drive Nami to Vivi’s house… That means we can talk about what happened- no what’s _been happening_ the entire evening.”

She seemed too invested, the way she leaned her elbows on her knees once she sat down on the couch showed it, that along with her huge smile. “Hey, Nami sold the product wrong, alright?” I started when I slumped next to her. The vibrations inside me were a constant reminder that I should satiate her curiosity fast, for something was waiting for me in my own room. Something a lot different than a casual dinner with friends.

“Is that so?” She inquired, her grin only widening. “How come you never talked about him? He’s super hot, and those tattoos? Does he not ooze ‘fuckable’? I don’t have time to date but-“ I was cut off when she quipped in, “Neither does he, but I’m sure you both could make an exception.”

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help my lips from curling into a smile. “I just want to fuck right now, so does he. That’s a common understanding between that gorgeous man, and me.” I hummed, thinking of something to add. But Robin beat me to it.

“He did say you were going on a date, I believe?”

I had to do a double take and raised by brows, “He- when?”

“Before leaving, he said we’d see each other soon when he’d pick you up for your date.” She explained in her usual gentle tone. She seemed to ponder a bit longer, trying to remember the moment more.

“Well it’s not even settled, and it’s just to get to know one another-“ “It often is, yes. First step to a beautiful romance.” I snorted at her words, then shook my head.

“Maybe, _just maybe_. But I barely know him, and right now I’m more interested in knowing if I’ll be able to walk afterwards or not.” It made my friend laugh, she then grabbed my hands in hers and nodded.

“If it’s any help, you definitely caught his eye. Making him laugh is hard, but you did, so many times. I wonder what you were talking about…” She trailed off, quirking a brow inquisitively. It was indeed a subtle way to see if I’d give her the gossip, but I was not going to tell her we were basically eye-fucking each other the entire time and talked about sex most of it too.

Although they must have noticed the eye-fucking, _god the discretion is lacking tonight_. I was still buzzing with excitement thinking of tonight, hoping the HandSurgeon would be online.

“He was mocking me, but I’m glad it made him laugh.” I huffed jokingly. The conversation ended shortly afterwards, Robin had to work on something and told me to text her if I needed something because she was going to put her headphone on to not annoy me with her music. It was pretty fortunate, but I’d still try my best to be silent on my part, considering what I was about to do.

We bid each other good night and I tried to go back to my room as calmly as possible. I wanted to rush there, take off all my clothes and check if I had a message from the HandSurgeon. I felt uncomfortable in my clothes, when I moved, they’d brush against my skin and I hated how sensitive it had become from the overstimulation.

I made a detour by the bathroom to grab a towel then locked the door behind myself when I stepped inside my bedroom. Taking off my clothes took but a few seconds however made sure to keep my underwear. Plugging my phone in, I grabbed my laptop and placed in on my bed. I made sure to angle it right, so that we couldn’t see my face, then placed the towel on my bed along my vibrator.

Once I knelt on it and opened Discord, I noticed the messages from the HandSurgeon and the fire inside me was lit ablaze once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, now. That's it. Is it hot? I don't know, I like it. I vibed to it. Nice hot. Yeah Law is flirty, because he doesn't have the stress that comes with being a pirate ok? It's basically Law before the 2 years Timeskip
> 
> Words : 5860  
> Added on 19th February 2021


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Spanking, discipline, edging
> 
> Yeah boy, I do add them in the tags but that way you know if it's not your shit. It's all with consent, and no crying, just fun times!

Fifteen minutes ago, he had sent his messages.

**HandSurgeon** : I’m done for the evening. I’ll be available in about 40 minutes.

 **HandSurgeon** : Send me a message when you’re ready. And be sure to not touch yourself while you wait.

 **HandSurgeon** : If you’re still busy, I’ll wait. I’m sure I can find something to busy myself while you’re being toyed with in front of your friends.

 **HandSurgeon** : I can imagine how desperately you’re trying to stay discrete. Probably thinking everyone around you knows, and that’s how you like it. I think you like the idea of them finding out you’re actually a pretty needy girl. I’d call you a slut, but you’re only doing this for me. You’re only obeying because I asked you to. You’re only keeping that sweet pleasurable egg inside you because you want to show me how good you are. And that’s what a good girl does.

 **HandSurgeon** : So, keep it until we talk again. I’ll send you another message when I’m home.

I stared at his words a few seconds, taking them in the best I could. I did the math in my head and realized I still had to wait 25 more minutes until he’d probably be home. Maybe he’d be home and still need to shower, or get changed- A groan escaped my lips as I let myself fall on my back. I don’t want to wait anymore…

I placed my hand on my stomach, and drummed my fingers on it, pondering. Then very slowly, I slid my hand over my lower stomach, closing my eyes in the process as I let it go further down, under my underwear, parting my lips apart and sliding a finger between them. I started rubbing myself very slowly when my brain decided to remind me HandSurgeon’s words, **_you want to show me how good you are_**. Whining, I force myself to put my hand away and groaned, running a hand through my hair. _He better be here soon, this is so fucking bad_. Sitting back, I looked at screen a moment before typing,

**Edelweiss** : It’s awful, I really want to touch myself.

 **Edelweiss** : I…

 **Edelweiss** : I touched myself a few seconds, then stopped right away because I know you wouldn’t have liked it.

 **Edelweiss** : I didn’t get off, I just… caved in just a bit, but I’m still very much… _eager_ …

_God_. I looked over my messages a few times, groaning at how desperate I looked. It was weird, how I felt compelled to obey him. I had the power to not do it, I could just get my high and tell him I didn’t do anything. I could lie, and get on with my life. But I didn’t. I liked giving him that power, it was thrilling, it was exhilarating, it was something I wanted.

I was surprised when I saw a HandSurgeon was writing, _I thought he wasn’t home yet?_ Then it clicked,

**HandSurgeon** : Driving.

 **HandSurgeon** : Hands off yourself.

 **HandSurgeon** : Punishment when home.

 **HandSurgeon** : 10 minutes

I gulped and wrote back quickly, noticing the number of mistakes I made when I typed. I made sure to read it over a few times before sending it.

**Edelweiss** : I stopped, I promise I’m not doing anything right now! I’m kneeling in front of my screen, waiting for you.

 **Edelweiss** : But… I don’t think I deserve a punishment. It’s not like I got any sort of pleasure from barely touching myself… I remembered your orders

Spreading my legs, a little bit, I rolled my hips over my towel, trying to get some sort of friction. It was unbearably slow, and I did not get anything from it, all it did was moving the egg inside me and it felt nice. I was feeling a bit sore, but the need to get relief was stronger.

Moving the laptop to the side a bit, I leaned forward and rested on my elbows, focusing on not doing anything. It was hard to do so. I was playing a bit of music in the background, to keep myself in the mood, not that it was needed. The built-up tension inside me was a constant reminder of how I felt.

I don’t know how long I stayed like that, bucking my hips from time to time against my mattress, gasping at the sensation of the fabric of my underwear rubbing the towel. Soft, barely audible, whines would leave my lips when I did so, I hated how that man got me without even touching me. I was ready to do whatever he asked just to get rid of this pressure in my lower stomach.

I almost had a heart attack when I heard my phone and my laptop make sound at the same time, looking at my phone first, I realized it was a Discord call from HandSurgeon. I looked back at my screen which displayed the same thing. Quickly moving the laptop in front of me, I picked up with just the voice, not turning the camera on, then muted myself. HandSurgeon was also muted and was writing.

**HandSurgeon** : You picked up fast.

 **HandSurgeon** : Did you move your hand from your needy cunt as fast?

I started writing back, but he sent another message.

**HandSurgeon** : You disobeyed. But I’ll give you some credit for being honest… which I’d expect from my sub, but you’re more than that, aren’t you? You want to please me, you want to be a good girl.

 **HandSurgeon** : Did you feel guilty when you started touching yourself? Maybe afraid, to disappoint me?

 **HandSurgeon** : I was indeed disappointed to read your message, but it balanced with your honesty… Still, I would have rather be pleased to read you were waiting needily for my return than simply… this

 **HandSurgeon** : Well, I’m here, let’s discuss that misstep, dear.

My stomach flipped, a shiver ran all over my body as I let my fingers hover over the keys of my keyboard. I did feel guilty, but mostly I felt wanting.

**Edelweiss** : I do feel bad… sir

 **Edelweiss** : Is it any consolation that I was thinking about what you’d do to me when I touched myself?

 **HandSurgeon** : Trying to coo me into being nicer?

 **Edelweiss** : No! no! I’ll take what you give me, then we’ll start fresh and we can have fun, right?

 **Edelweiss** : sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : Oh, but I’m having fun. I have few ideas on what your punishment could be.

Giggling nervously, I made sure to angle the laptop right and turned the camera on. We couldn’t see my head, it even cut off a bit of my shoulders, but the important part could be seen: my chest and my legs. I sat with my hands on my lap a moment, seeing if HandSurgeon would notice, and he was quick to write back.

**HandSurgeon** : Look at yourself… you look so good on your knees, ready for whatever I’m going to give you.

 **HandSurgeon** : Beautiful…

 **HandSurgeon** : And here, I thought I’d have you begging in my ears, but you’re also giving me a show.

Leaning over to write, I was constantly careful to keep my head off screen.

**Edelweiss** : That way you can see I’m not doing anything… even though I can still feel it vibrating inside me…

 **HandSurgeon** : My, my… How interesting.

 **HandSurgeon** : But you still need to be disciplined, don’t you think?

I always leaned over to type back, then rested back on my heels, my hands resting on my lap once more.

**Edelweiss** : …

 **Edelweiss** : yes sir.

I could feel my breathing quickening ever so lightly, the excitement starting to be more present. I did not realize I was smiling, but there was something so appealing to being in front of a stranger, half-naked. He had said I was beautiful, and it brought warmth all over my body. I did not want to hide, I wanted to show off.

**HandSurgeon** : Good girl. Look at yourself, you’re not moving at all, how hard is it?

 **Edelweiss** : very, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : Is that why you touched yourself when I was not here? After I told you not to? Was it already that hard then? Tell me, Edelweiss, how hard was it?

My chest was rising with each short intake I was taking, I took a moment to think of an answer before typing back.

**Edelweiss** : it was painfully hard, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : And how long did it take you to realize you were not being good by yielding to that temptation of yours, dear?

 **Edelweiss** : I don’t know, 10? 15 seconds? it was very quick, I promise I stopped very fast!

 **HandSurgeon** : I’ll take the difference, it’s true you _have_ been honest.

 **HandSurgeon** : I want you to slap your thighs, _painfully hard_ , five times.

 **HandSurgeon** : Your thighs look perfect for it, look at them. I want to run my hands over them before grabbing them hard enough to have you wince as I spread them apart to get a good look between your legs.

Digging my nails into my skin, I stared at his words a moment before running my hands over my thighs very slowly then doing exactly as he wanted. I do not know if he could see how wet I was, but the little tip that allowed me to pull the egg out, could be seen and I saw him type.

**HandSurgeon** : Good. You must be pretty sensitive with how long you’ve had it inside. Mmm? If it were up to me, I’d have you tied to that very bed and leave it inside you a few hours more.

 **HandSurgeon** : I’d watch you writhe as I’d graze my fingers all over your body, painfully slow. Letting my nails dig your skin just slightly…

 **HandSurgeon** : It’d leave a mark for sure, the colour would suit you well, I’m sure. To see you with marks all over your body, to know you belong to me. You’d enjoy it too, I’m sure. Begging for more, maybe fight against the restraints.

My breathing was getting heavier just from imagining it. I brought a hand to my stomach before scratching it across, wincing as I did so, it left a colorful mark from under my breast to my lower hip. It was burning slightly at the tip of my fingers and on my skin, but it felt so good too. That pleasure was cut short very soon.

**HandSurgeon** : Did I tell you to do that?

 **HandSurgeon** : Hands on your thighs, now. Hard.

Bringing my hands back to my lap, I quickly answered, feeling bad.

**Edelweiss** : I’m sorry. I thought… you’d enjoy it. I won’t do it again, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : I don’t recall giving you the reins, now you do as I tell you.

And I did. I stopped doing anything and placed both of my hands on my thighs, hoping he had forgotten about the punishment.

**HandSurgeon** : Let’s start the count now. You know what to do.

Without thinking, I unmuted myself so he could hear it. Maybe like that he’ll be able to gauge the strength and agree I hit hard. After my first hit, he sent a message, not missing to count.

**HandSurgeon** : One.

 **HandSurgeon** : That’s it, good girl. Fuck you’re going in hard, exactly as I told you.

 **HandSurgeon** : It sounds beautiful, even more when hearing those soft little gasps from your pretty mouth.

I chuckled but did not speak. Desperate and filthy noises will be all he’d hear from me. I would not speak.

**HandSurgeon** : Keep going now, and spread your legs wider. But don’t move.

As I did, I made sure to lower the camera just enough so that the height I lose from resting on my heel, did not made me lose my anonymity. Once that was done, I resumed my punishment and hit my thighs, waiting for the man on the screen to count along.

_Two. It’s already a nice colour. Maybe you should strike the other one next time. Make it even. Three. That’s it, it’s a nice sound. You’re pouring your heart into it, good girl. Four. Was that a whimper? No, you moaned. It such a pretty sound. You’re enjoying it a lot more than you’re supposed to. Maybe I should add more, that ought to calm that enthusiasm of yours. Go ahead, last one. Five. Did you hold back? I’m sure you wanted to whimper. You went pretty hard on that last one._

Looking down at my skin, if was definitely ‘colorful’ as he put it. The stinging pain felt good, but as I brushed my hand over the skin, there was a painful reminder of how sensitive it had become from the sheer force I had used. Add to that how my entire body was a lot more sensitive from being stimulated the entire night… I let out a shaky sigh as the sensation.

Looking up, I saw that HandSurgeon was writing and waited for his message, my hands rubbing absent-mindedly my thighs while I waited. Trying to ease the burning skin.

**HandSurgeon** : You took it very well, I’m proud.

 **HandSurgeon** : Now that this is done, the fun can begin.

 **HandSurgeon** : Although, I think you’ve been having a lot of fun tonight already.

 **HandSurgeon** : You handled it pretty well, if we ignore the slip up right at the end.

 **HandSurgeon** : So how about you remove those clothes, I want to have a good look at you.

Well, if I was going to remove those remaining clothes, might as well do it with a bit of charm. First, I freed my breasts, and dropped the item of clothing behind myself. I made sure, to squeeze them a bit, not knowing if he’d appreciate it but I continued and raised myself on my knees before slipping my underwear off. I sat back on my ass and extended my legs in front of myself to slip it off entirely and dropping it by the other item of clothing.

Once I was fully naked, I faced the camera once more, the same position as earlier. I made sure to spread my legs to show HangSurgeon how wet I was, even if it was a subtle sight.

**HandSurgeon** : You leave me speechless.

 **HandSurgeon** : You’re gorgeous. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to show yourself to me.

 **HandSurgeon** : I can see you’re moving your hips, you really can’t stay still.

 **HandSurgeon** : First, stop rolling your hips.

And I did. I clenched my wall around the still vibrating egg inside me, and slid my hands between my thighs and my calves to keep myself from fidgeting.

**HandSurgeon** : Good. I want to see, sit back and show me how it looks, dear.

Resting my hands behind myself, I leaned back and spread my legs more to give him a better view. I followed his instructions and spread my lower lips too, making sure to not touch myself more than what he asked me to.

**HandSurgeon** : I think it’s time to take it out, wouldn’t you say?

I gave a thumbs up on the screen and was going to pull it out when he sent another message.

**HandSurgeon** : Type back, or tell me ‘yes sir.’ I’m sure you can use words.

Gulping, I considered for a moment. I mumbled to myself, the microphone not picking up on my tone. Then I looked to the side, it was different to say it out loud than to write it. In a lower tone, I said, “Yes sir.” It was short, it was embarrassing enough, and yet, my pulse was only getting faster.

**HandSurgeon** : Go ahead, pull it out, slowly.

Grabbing the rubber end, I pulled very slowly, just as instructed and turned it off as I did so. I felt my walls try to clench around it to keep it in, my hole stretching more when the toy finally came out. A silent moan left my lips, then I sighed in relief of not feeling the vibrations inside me. There was a white string connecting the toy and my pussy, it broke when I put it down on the towel.

**HandSurgeon** : That was very interesting…

 **HandSurgeon** : I see it was not for nothing, with how wet you are I’m sure you toy could slide in effortlessly.

 **Edelweiss** : it feels empty now, sir.

 **HandSurgeon** : We’ll fill you up then. Grab your vibrator.

I did, and showed it on camera, twirling it around a bit before going to slide it inside me. But the man on the other side of the screen had something else in mind.

**HandSurgeon** : Dear, slow down.

 **HandSurgeon** : I want you to suck your toy good.

I was surprised by his request but did as he asked and brought it to my lips, I stuck my tongue out and tried to show just that to the camera before putting it my mouth and giving it a few licks with my tongue. It was weird, but I imagined it was the real deal and twirled my tongue around it a few times before showing him once again.

**HandSurgeon** : Look at you.

 **HandSurgeon** : Sucking off your toy, thinking it’s my cock. That’s what you did, right?

 **HandSurgeon** : It’s strange to do it, but you did it because I asked you to.

 **HandSurgeon** : And you want to please me that bad. You do, you are pleasing me greatly.

 **HandSurgeon** : I think it’s time to please you, wouldn’t you say?

“Yes, please… sir…” I whispered, hoping he had heard it.

_I like the sound of that. So polite and already pleading. Go ahead and shove it inside. Give me a show as you do so. Look at you, teasing yourself for me. That’s it, keep rubbing it on your slit. I can hear you, breathing so loudly already, dear. I can’t imagine how much you want it. No, need it, is that right? Need it so much you’d beg for it._

I don’t know why I chuckled, but I did. I slowly slid the toy inside me and groaned, “Maybe…” before moaning a bit louder than before when it was fully in.

_Did you laugh? ‘Maybe’ is not an answer. You’re giving me a bit of an attitude there. Careful. I can see you’re enjoying yourself, thrusting that toy in and out. Does it feel good? Let’s make it better. Run your hands over your body, delicately. I want you to feel yourself. There is no fun in just using that needy pussy of yours. Let’s have a bit of fun. I want you to give me a show. That’s right, let go of your toy. It’s annoying, I’m sure, but I want to get you a bit more on edge. Color?_

**Edelweiss** : green, green

 **Edelweiss** : can I lay down? My knees are starting to hurt

 **Edelweiss** : I’ll give you a show, but please not too long

 **Edelweiss** : I really want to fuck myself

 **Edelweiss** : for you

 **Edelweiss** : hopefully you’ll have some fun too

 **Edelweiss** : please?

 **Edelweiss** : sir

 **HandSurgeon** : I think you are very needy tonight.

 **HandSurgeon** : And to get what you want, you’ll have to beg more than that. Go ahead and lay down.

 **HandSurgeon** : I barely did anything, and you’re already fidgeting on the spot. My pretty toy likes to show off, just for me.

_Oh, the hands on your breasts. Are you trying to coo me again? Pinch your nipples and pull them. That’s it, again, a few more times. Feel the stinging pain? It’s nothing, you want more. I can hear your shallow breath. You seem to be handling well. Maybe I should have left the egg longer inside you. Have you begging for release. Ruin that little pride of yours. You’d be moaning my name, asking for permission. To touch yourself. No, no, no, don’t touch your clit just yet._

I let go and move on the towel, sitting on the side, he could only see my side so I laid down and turn on my side to face him. I was laying with my head resting on my hand, supported by my elbow.

  
 _We’re talking, I have all the time in the world._ “Please sir. Let me touch myself…” I whispered. I could barely recognize my voice, I was shy, I was ready to disappear. _Try again, make it more desperate. That’s what you are. Desperate for a good fuck. And I’ll give you that, if you beg properly dear. Come on, try again. You were desperate enough earlier to touch yourself without my permission. Get it back, and ask. I’m not hearing anything, dear. Cat got your tongue?_

His last text sent electricity coursing through my body, it reminded of Law earlier when he was suggesting I had a medical kink. Which only right now could I admit I had… perhaps. In my head I now replaced that stranger’s face with Law’s and it made everything a lot more intense.

“Can I please fuck myself for you, sir.” It was supposed to be a question, I was supposed to be asking for permission, but it sounded more like a fact and HandSurgeon took notice of it.

_That won’t do. Try again. I’m starting to think you don’t want it that bad. Maybe we should delay that little pleasure of yours a bit more. Have you hump your bed. I’d enjoy the sight. You wouldn’t be enjoying it as much_. _But I would. I’ll have you giving me a show, my cock in hand. You’d be aware that I’m stroking my cock from your pretty show._

“No, please. Please, let me fuck myself for you sir, I’ll be good. Please. I-“ My breath hitched and I intertwined my hands on my lap and continued, this time in what I hope was a sultry tone. “I want you to watch me ride it.” My face burst aflame the moment the words left my mouth and I waited expectantly for my partner’s reply. I saw him type and added a better incentive, feeling the throbbing between my legs increasing. “Please sir,” I felt embarrassment crawled up my skin when I said the last part, “I’m your good girl.” But it was also so exciting.

**HandSurgeon** : That you are.

 **HandSurgeon** : Very well, start slow. And don’t rush it.

 **HandSurgeon** : And let me hear your pretty sounds, I’ve taken a liking to them.

Humming, I followed his instructions and started doing exactly that. I laid on my back for a better access and use the arm that was not in the way of the camera to thrust the toy inside me. I would whine at how slow it was, but at how good it felt to finally get any sort of friction. Breathing heavily with my mouth open, I tried to calm it down the best I could but abandoned quickly when I saw the messages.

_Don’t hold back. I want to hear how good it makes you feel. You’re gripping your sheets so tight. Maybe we’ll put that hand to good use. Yes? Rub your clit. Keep moving slowly. That’s it, good girl. I can get used to hearing you whimper when I call you a good girl. What a show, you’re taking it so good. Maybe we should turn it on, see how you fair. What would you say? I’ll need a better answer than that whine. You can do better._

“Yes, I want to turn it on, please.” I breathed, still riding the toy. I slid my finger to the button, ready to press it.

_Cute. But I’ll let you ride it more before that. Seeing you like that. Legs spread wide. Your hips bucking against it. It’s a sight. So sinful, so lewd. You’re so depraved. I could make you do anything like this. And I know you enjoy that idea. You want me to order you around. Tell you to stop. Oh no, dear, don’t stop. It was an example. God you’re so obedient. I’d have you in front of me. On your knees. I’d press my thumb on your lips. Parting them. Your hands would desperately try to get my cock out._

_Don’t fasten the pace. I see I am getting to you. You want to suck me off that bad? With my cock in your mouth, you surely won’t give me the attitude you gave me earlier. Because you’re a good girl. You’d suck me so good. Moaning around my cock. Trying to take it as deep as you can. With how greedy you are, I’m sure I’d have to grip your hair to stop you from going too far. Pretty tears running down my pretty girl’s face._

I arched my back at each thrust, trying to meet them with more speed than I was allowed to use. With my eyes closed, I focused on the feeling of it stretching me before leaving, and coming back, over and over again. At some point, I was so focused, I probably forgot to read the messages and just heard, “Stop.” from my computer and moaned as I stopped. Turning my head to face the screen, I mumbled an apology, my face burning in embarrassment.

**HandSurgeon** : Seeing how far you were, I had to talk. Because you were not paying attention.

 **HandSurgeon** : I was about to apologize for breaking that little… unspoken agreement of not talking…

 **HandSurgeon** : But I have a feeling you enjoyed it.

 **HandSurgeon** : Tell me, Edelweiss. Did you enjoy the sound of my voice?

Huffing, I shrugged but he could not see it so I spoke, making sure to lower my tone a bit. “What if I did?” I asked, smiling. I couldn’t stop my brain from imagining it was Law behind that screen, I wanted to hear more of that stranger’s voice. I wanted to imagine Luffy’s friend ordering me around, I wanted him to look at me as I fucked myself for him.

“Yes or no. Answer me.” I heard him talk once more, his voice low and stern. I whimpered as I bucked my hips against my toy, I wanted to get something, anything, but I was not going to get it until I replied. “Yes, yes I did sir. Please can I keep going- please keep talking,” I pleaded, trying hard not to move, my eyes riveted on the screen.

**HandSurgeon** : I think I’ll keep writing. It’ll force you to pay attention.

 **HandSurgeon** : How about this, I’ll let you go wild.

 **HandSurgeon** : No, not yet.

 **HandSurgeon** : You’re so eager tonight. I wish I could tie you up to stop you from moving so much.

 **HandSurgeon** : I have yet to make you writhe in pleasure.

_Let’s have you on your stomach. That’s it, you’re showing off your ass right now. Slap your ass for me. I didn’t even have to ask twice, my good girl is that happy to please me. Right, now… You’re already ready to move that pretty toy of yours. How about you just, turn it at speed 1 for now. That required a lot of effort from you, I saw. A lot of restraint. But look at you. Bucking those hips into the mattress. I don’t believe I told you to do that. You stopped, good_.

Holding myself in place was painful. It felt more satisfying than the small vibrations from earlier, but if I was not rolling my hips, or moving it myself, it was not reaching the right spot. I was now left panting, gripping the pillow tightly, lifting my ass instead of bucking my hips against the bed. It was the only way I made sure to follow his instructions. My pussy was starting to feel sore, all I wanted was to cum but I also desperately wanted to please him.

_Such a needy little thing, aren’t you? You’d need to be pinned down right now. Showing your ass like that, unable to stay put. I can hear your heavy breathing. I can hear each and every moan of yours. Hear your dry throat, trying to keep up with those needy, needy whines of yours. You must be so used up. So sore. So sensitive. But my pretty girl still has some energy left. I can see it. You’re ready to pour all that energy to fuck yourself for me. God, look at you. Grinding against nothing, like a bitch in heat. You’re desperate, aren’t you? You’re ready to beg, yet?_

“Yes, yes, please, please.” When I breathed those words, I heard a delicate whisper that, yet, carried such authority I could have melt on the spot. “Go wild.”

A throaty groan escaped my lips, I turned around and laid on my back then started fucking myself upon receiving his permission. I was lot louder than seconds ago, I was not holding back, I wanted to give him a show, but also find that perfect spot to finally reach my peak.

_If you keep making those sounds, I’m not going to be able to stop myself. You truly are a distracting view. Feel how sensitive you are. Brush your hands over your breasts. Never stop those thrusts. That’s it. Look at you. Touching yourself for me. Giving me the most delicious show. Having you at my mercy like that. I would have given in earlier, if you hadn’t disobeyed one simple order. But you don’t mind. You wanted to be disciplined. You wanted me to give you special care. The attention you’ve been badly craving all night._

_Expectant. Needy. Longing, craving, and yet insatiable. Because you know, you’ll only be able to touch yourself when I told you do. You knew, there was nothing you could do. You were at my mercy. Without me ever being there, you were obeying me. You liked it. You thrived from it. That’s what made it so much more exciting. I’m the reason you’re in that position. Squirming on your bed, sighing and mewling in pleasure. A pleasure that I brought you. That I have control of. With one word, I can make it go away and stop you from getting any sort of gratification._

“No, please, let me- please I’m so close, fuck,” I rasped. My throat dry from breathing with my mouth open, I swore under my breath when I lost the angle and had to keep thrusting. Arching my back, I scrambled to move the pillow under my hips then crossed my legs to feel the vibrations better.

_Now, did I say you could do that? If you want to close those legs, you ask for permission. Open, now. That’s right. You’re getting the hang of it. You starting to understand what you have to do, right? So, be a good girl and do as I tell you._

And I did, I begged, moaning his title, telling him I’ll be good. Telling him I really needed it, I was so close. My arm was starting to get tired, but I did not want to stop. I felt the need to prove him I could keep going, I could listen and obey.

**HandSurgeon** : Dear, what’s your color? Stop moving, answer me.

“Wanna say green but… orange, arm tired.” I breathed, letting my head fall further into the mattress while I took a short break and rested.

**HandSurgeon** : Good girl, you’re honest. Do you think you can finish? Or do you want to stop? I won’t be mad with whichever you chose.

“I can finish, sir.” I murmured, hoping the microphone would catch my voice. Clearly it did, since the man on the other side of the screen replied in the most erotic way, his voice unwavering, “Good girl. Resume your show now.” His voice had an effect on me, I did not know possible. When I grabbed the vibrator once more, I was still remembering the tone of his voice and how good it sounded when he called me like that.

_There we go. That’s it, keep going like that. Don’t grab the sheets, dear. Move those pretty fingers to your clit. Ah there it is. It feels better like that, I’m sure. You arche your back so much. That pillow is becoming pretty useless. One more reason to have you tied down. Don’t you think? Don’t answer. Focus on what you’re feeling. Each thrust. Slow down, dear. Just a bit, take your time to feel it just right. That’s good. There, right there. Look at you, closing your legs when you’re close. As if you’re turning shy._

_As if you haven’t been fucking yourself. For so long. In front of me. Letting me hear all your sinful noises. Opening those legs to show how needy you are. Riding that silly toy like it’s my cock. Enjoying being watched. Enjoying the attention. I’ll give you my attention. I am definitely looking. You’d like it even more if I was stroking my cock right now. Wouldn’t you? Knowing the effect you have on me. Knowing you’re not just a desperate little thing. That gets aroused from being ordered around by a stranger. You want to help. You want to be good. You want to know you’re doing a good job at being a little slut._

“Yeah- please, stop writing please can you-“ I let out another moan but never stopped fucking myself. “Stroke yourself and-“ I took another sharp intake of breath, feeling myself close. “I want to hear you, please, let me hear you, sir.”

_Since you asked so nicely_ … “With the sight you’re giving me. I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

The rest was a mix of both our breaths. Hearing him groan and try to keep his breathing steady was what brought me to the edge. He was dropping short praises as he stroked himself, grunting them close to the microphone. I could hear it was getting harder and harder for him to keep talking as the sounds behind the screen became more and more obscene.

I lost it when I angled the toy right and let out a loud moan that made the man swear under his breath, “Fuck, that’s my girl. Look at you, listen to yourself, whimpering-“ he cut himself off, groaning again, his breath hitching. His gruffy voice echoed once more, “Splayed on your bed, vulnerable, so fuckable and so fucking good to me.”

“’m close, please-“ I managed to say between the panting and moans that were the thing my brain could muster with how good I was feeling. The man then kept groaning filth and praises in my ears, feeling himself getting close, and after a few minutes I felt my whole body spasmed before the knot in my stomach finally snapped and I felt the tension in my body leave. Soon after, it was HandSurgeon’s turn who whispered, once he was done, “I love the sounds you make when you come undone.”

I laid there, too tired to move or do anything. I did turn around to face to camera, at least laying on my side as I waited to see if he was sending any messages. I muted myself while waiting and reached behind my back, for my bottle of water.

**HandSurgeon** : [sent an attachment]

Looking back, I choked on my water when I saw the picture he had sent. There, on his chest were a few things. Not only a gorgeous tattoo decorating his chest, taking most of the space but also the vulgar yet appealing display on his stomach. The cum being a very slight contrast on his darker skin, but I’d be lying if I did not feel some sort of pride seeing it. I couldn’t ignore how his dick was resting on his lower stomach either.

**Edelweiss** : not gonna lie, it’s very hot

 **Edelweiss** : and that tattoo is, surprising…. But damn it looks good

 **Edelweiss** : you look good, _that_ looks very good on you, yep…

 **HandSurgeon** : It’s on you, you should be proud.

 **Edelweiss** : trust me, I am enjoying it a lot, very proud yeah definitely

 **HandSurgeon** : Go get clean, I’ll wait and get cleaned too.

 **Edelweiss** : We could hang up, I should probably sleep

 **HandSurgeon** : I’d prefer stay a bit more to make sure you’re fine, check up on you after you’ve cleaned up and talk about the session.

 **Edelweiss** : right, right. That sounds good, brb!

Lowering the screen, almost having it closed, I moved off my bed and made sure to grab my phone as I took clean clothes and cleared up my bed. It did not take me long to get freshened up, but I did sit on the side of the bath a moment and considered sending a text to the man from this evening. He did give me his phone number, and I was in a good mood. I was finally relaxed after being tensed the entire evening, _maybe I should apologize for how forward I’ve been_. _Nah, he enjoyed it or else he wouldn’t have given me his number, right?_ And so, I did. I sent him a text in my post-orgasmic haze. Maybe I shouldn’t have…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, had this little bad boy ready for a few days now. Chapter 5 is still in the making, university be a bitch BUT  
> Thoughts? Fun times? Enjoyable? Do give me feedbacks, or keysmashes, or nothing. Yeah, I think it's pretty good shit
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to see- well nothing much, I'm not that filled with chaos as I expected. Dicks I guess? Hot RT, and I'll be dommy in my replies idfk. Yeah, send me art you found or make! I love those, mm bye.
> 
> Added on 26th February 2021  
> Words : 6138


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much warning, a bit awkward at best. This chapter is for the bonding babyyy   
> You know what, I'd say there is even some fluff.

**You** : Sup doc, got home safely?

[ **You** sent an attachment]

I chuckled for a second, making myself laugh at the picture of the crazy scientist from Back to the Future I had sent. Then when I looked at it more than five seconds, I just regretted it. “I should have flirted. I should have asked him if he was free soon. But I did that. Wow.” Gathering my stuff, I was expecting him to be asleep but received an answer in no time.

**Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I’ll admit it’s creative real first text. But don’t send me that shit again, I’m not an old man.

 **You** : Hey, it’s hilarious. You mad because you asked me to call you doc and now you regret it.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I just hope you won’t see that in your head when you’ll think of me, it can easily become a turn off, I think.

 **You** : Damn, what if I’m into older men?

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Lucky for you I’m older, then. Why are you still awake?

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: You should sleep, it’s late and you seemed tensed the entire evening.

 **You** : You’re worried about me? How cute, I thought you were just looking to dick me down.

 **You** : But I’m going to sleep soon, don’t worry hot stuff, I was just showering before bed.

 **You** : Who knows, maybe I’ll dream of you 😉

I read my message over, and over and as I saw him type and stop a few times I was quick to send another one.

**You** : Yeah, ignore that. I’m tired, I’m not pushy promised. But you should sleep too, beauty sleep and all.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Depending on the kind of dreams you’re having, I’ll gladly join you.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: You’re cute. I’ll sleep in a few. I still have some things to do, I’ll be sure to send you a text in the morning to ask you what you dreamed of.

 **You** : Right, bold of you to assume I remember my dream. And that I’d share them with you.

 **You** : But please go to bed, it’s getting super late.

[ **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷sent an attachment]

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I’m in bed, don’t worry.

It was stupid, but I did laugh. He was sitting against his pillows, the simple black bed panel behind him. His hair was a lot messier than usual, but he did not look sleepy one bit. And he was still wearing his dress shirt, which clearly was in no way a pajama.

**You** : Funny. You’re a funny guy Trafalgar Law, wow. You’re lucky you’re hot

 **You** : You’re still fully dressed, that’s not going to sleep to me.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: If you want to see me naked so bad, you have to work for it.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I did say I’d enjoy you on your knees, it seems like a good place to start. But, all in due time, right?

Chuckling at his text, I bid him a good night without replying to his innuendo which was more than an innuendo, really. Hopefully, an unspoken promise of a goodtime. I left the bathroom feeling a bit funny inside and put the toy away before sitting back on the bed. I was wearing a large shirt so that I could show my legs if the HandSurgeon asked and sat with my legs crossed on the bed before typing.

**Edelweiss** : Back!

 **HandSurgeon** : Your lap is pretty red; how does it feel?

 **Edelweiss** : it’s alright, a bit sore but I like it, it reminds me of yeah… the discipline so yeah, it’s ok

 **HandSurgeon** : Cute, you enjoyed it quite a lot. Maybe you could take more next time if you feel like it.

 **HandSurgeon** : But it’d mean you’d have disobeyed, which you won’t do. Correct?

 **Edelweiss** : yes, I won’t. Sorry…

 **HandSurgeon** : It’s alright, doll.

 **HandSurgeon** : Is there something you enjoyed more this session? Or did not at all?

Trying to remember the things he had said during the session, I was going to tell him that everything was good until I remembered that small thing he said, that I did not particularly enjoy. I didn’t know if he was going to tell me to just get on with it and try to enjoy it or anything but trusting he wouldn’t get mad I wrote down.

**Edelweiss** : I really enjoyed your voice… that’s for sure but I didn’t enjoy being called a bitch in heat?

 **Edelweiss** : it was alright right now though, but I don’t know, I didn’t vibe.

 **Edelweiss** : sorry if you’re more of a degrader than praiser

 **HandSurgeon** : I am sorry, I am indeed more used to be a bit rougher with my partner. I’ll be more careful next time, don’t hesitate to tell me if you don’t like something I do.

 **HandSurgeon** : This is an exchange, we’re both in to enjoy it and have fun. And while I usually degrade, I am very much enjoying telling you how good you are. Even more so seeing how well you react.

 **HandSurgeon** : You did good telling me your color, very good.

 **HandSurgeon** : I believe edging was not in your list, but how did you enjoy it?

 **Edelweiss** : soooo frustrating! And embarrassing to beg alright? But in a good way I guess… a _very_ good way

Pondering a bit more, I was curious. If we were giving feedbacks and asking questions, I could give it a go.

**Edelweiss** : were you annoyed? That I touched myself.

 **HandSurgeon** : Yes. I was. If I had you next to me, I would have brought you to my bed. I would have had you kneeling in the center, with that egg still inside you. The had you stripped down naked and would have looked at you. If you had moved, I’d strike you down. Simple.

 **HandSurgeon** : You’d be begging in no time, really.

 **Edelweiss** : it does sound kinda interesting though

 **Edelweiss** : I’d definitely be up to it if you’d enjoy it

 **HandSurgeon** : I’m sure you’d take it like very well, adding a blindfold to the mix would be even better.

 **HandSurgeon** : You wouldn’t know when I’d strike. Jumping on the bed at the littlest touch. Goosebumps all over that pretty body of yours.

 **HandSurgeon** : Running the tip of my whip over your skin. Barely grazing it. Then gripping the back of your neck and sliding my fingers through your hair. Pulling your head back to see that needy face of yours.

I wanted to read more of him, see what else he’d do to me. I wanted to do something again. While my sex was sore, I could also feel the throbbing coming back and fuck was I ready to ask him if he had time to do it again. My body must have been moving on the screen, since I saw the new message from the dom.

**HandSurgeon** : Stop fidgeting. There won’t be another session tonight, doll. I have to finish working, and you…

 **HandSurgeon** : Well, you need to eat something and drink some water. Go get some food. We can hang up if you want, or you can leave the camera on. I would not mind the little motivation of seeing my girl on the screen.

 **Edelweiss** : I won’t stay long, I have classes tomorrow. Lemme grab some food, I’ll be right there!

 **Edelweiss** : but admit it, you just want to make sure I eat and drink 👀

 **HandSurgeon** : I do indeed. Now, go.

We then spent around 20 minutes on the call. I stayed with my camera on, still making sure he could not see my face, and ate up. He would reply a bit more slowly than during our session, since he was working, but when he did it was a lot lighter than usual. We talked of our lives, previous partners, preferences but it quickly turned to other topics. TV shows we enjoyed or had in common, hobbies, pets.

I learnt he liked to sketch, mostly people, he never did art school and never wanted to but loved the human anatomy. He said he found it fascinating. I felt flattered when he suggested we find some free time so that he could draw me. I told him I’d think about it, then we changed topics but kept off the more personal ones, such as family, school and city. The less we knew, the better. It was weird, getting to know him after I had let him do as he pleased with me. But doing so made it more interesting for some reason.

I did not feel anything much for the man, but I enjoyed his company a lot. I had no plan of meeting him at all, and if I ever found someone, I’d probably stop talking to him, which is something we both agreed on. This was just to get off, this was simply to both find that pleasure of having the power dynamic in play. It was interesting, and I never thought I’d be doing this but here I was, having hung up on a stranger I should call my dom. Here I was, exhausted after masturbating for him. Following each of his instruction.

Having had a taste of that side I had never ventured on, I realized I liked it a lot and I could see myself doing it more from time to time. Maybe not all the time, but in bed it was so intriguing.

I surprised myself as I laid under my covers, slowly drifting to sleep, when a thought crossed my mind, _I wonder if Law would do that_ … I shook the thought away, but it came back just as strong, I was curious. He would look at me with the same look he gave me all night, intrigued and yet clearly expecting all those reactions of me. Knowing what he was doing, knowing the effect he had on me. Whatever I’d say, he wouldn’t be surprised, as if he could read me. He’d ask me those same questions he did that night, trying to get me riled up and I would let him. Would I imagine him as that man from online?

Would I secretly be hoping he would be that good? Would I let him do as he pleased with me? Was I even going to go on a date with him? This last question had an answer already, we both hardly had any free time. I don’t believe we had the same schedule either, it’d be too hard. But I’d entertain the idea, it was fun. I was slightly excited if it did happen, after all he was attractive. And I could use the kind of fun he was suggesting, considering all the stress we must both be under.

Turning in bed, I pulled my phone from under my pillow and texted Law.

**You** : You better be asleep old doc, because I am hitting the sac. And ignoring your last text at the same time.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Shall I take that as a “no”?

 **You** : Definitely not, but I want to know if your personality is as hot as your face, first.

 **You** : For scientific purposes

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Luckily, I did pretty well in sciences. I’ll help with your research then.

 **You** : That means I can call you partner? Pardner 🤠 in research of a fun time

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Partner of fun, if you want. Pardner, no.

 **You** : Dagnabbit, sad cowboy noise.

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I think you need sleep, partner.

 **You** : I definitely do, good night pardner. You should sleep too, you looked fucking tired tonight.

[ **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷 sent an attachment]

 **You** : it’s pitch black?

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Because I’m trying to sleep, and you keep messaging me.

 **You** : no one’s forcing you to answer 😏 but good night pardner

 **Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: Good night

I did fall asleep soon after. It was a miracle I managed to keep the conversation that long considering how tired I was and yet I was able to exchange, albeit embarrassingly, with the hot guy. I did not know why I had sent him a message _\- who am I kidding I know why I did that_. Not only was I in that post-orgasm daze but also, this little voice in my head kept considering him as a potential something.

That something was yet to be determined, booty call? Romantic partner? Sex friend? I did not know yet, the only way to find out was that date. And perhaps, if it went well enough, the after-date part. Which I was excited about, maybe more than the date part.

This time I did not dream of the HandSurgeon, I did however have a dream about Trafalgar Law. It was not as hot as the one I had the night before… But it was something…

_In that dream, I had called him out of boredom while working on some stuff, and he had picked up mildly annoyed. But even though he was annoyed, he kept me on the line while making his way to his office and closed the door behind him._

_Then the mood changed, the ambiance too, the lights got slightly darker and suddenly I found myself in his office. He was leaning on his desk, arms crossed across his chest and seemingly expectant. I saw myself approach him with determination, I was but a spectator to that whole scene. I stopped right in front of him and let him grab my hands before he pulled them behind his back and turned me around so that I was now the one against the desk._

_The view changed and I could see him from up close now, he was looking down at me with a smug smile. I saw his lips moving but could not comprehend what he was saying. His tattooed hand travelled to my neck, gently brushing his thumb over it before grabbing my jaw gently. He spoke again and while I did not know what he said, I felt nervous, and slightly afraid._

_I tried to ask him to repeat, and maybe I did but I could not hear myself. He leaned forward and let his other hand graze the skin under my shirt before whispering. “Edelweiss… my sweet and pretty toy. So good for me.” I let my head fall back in pleasure from his touches but the constant feeling of confusion and fear only grew. I tried to understand why I was feeling like that, among the joy I felt upon hearing his word. Then it clicked._

**_He doesn’t know about Edelweiss- he’s not that man, he shouldn’t know._ **

_Now I’m in my bed. Looking at a screen, I can see someone on that screen, but I can’t see it really. Then I understand who it is, HandSurgeon, but this time it’s Trafalgar Law. “You want us to be the same.”_

_“You wish I was real, you’re so desperate for this to happen with me, with him, we’re the same to you, Edelweiss. You should think, wake up, realize that you’re making a mistake, wake up, we can’t be the same, wake up, you just want it so bad-“_

“Wake up!” I was startled awake by Nami, who was looking at me angrily, already fully dressed. “Jesus, did last night tire you that bad?” _How could she know what I had done last night? She wasn’t even home-_ Trying to come up with anything, I was too sleepy to be embarrassed, then she spoke and cleared my mind. “You know, if I had known socializing with Traffy would tired you that much, I would have brought him over a lot sooner. Maybe you’d finally catch some real sleep.” She explained as she kept her gaze on my, probably, sleep-marks adorned face.

Sighing, she pulled the covers off my form without a second thoughts when I was unresponsive to her words. “This time you have more than 5 minutes to get ready but move your ass or I’ll leave you there. Come on, hurry.” She stopped by the door and made a compassionate face, “By the way, don’t worry, he exhausts me too. It’s the smug face and the condescending attitude that just-“ she made a sounds with her tongue against her teeth, “it ticks me off, you know?” She was gone right after.

Looking at the doorway longer than I wanted to, I started drifting off to sleep when I was startled awake once more. My phone was ringing, and I was very much aware it was not my alarm. Stretching my arm to the bed table, I grabbed my phone and was surprised when I read the screen and saw it was Trafalgar Law. I picked up in confusion, “What do you want?” With the sleepiness and the confusion, my tone ended up being a bit more aggressive than I expected.

“ _How about you start with good morning?_ ” I heard him chuckle, he was probably proud of that too. Rolling my eyes, I let my head fall back on the pillow and spoke again, “Good morning, do you need something?” I sighed and pulled my covers back on my form, hearing the blinker of his car in the background I guessed he was driving and was paying more attention to the road.

“ _Good morning_ , _did I perhaps wake you up?_ ” He asked rhetorically but I could hear the smile on his lips. All I did was hum in return, still waiting for the reason he called me. “ _I’m free this Thursday, how does it sound for those… research?”_ He seemed reticent saying it, probably rolling his eyes at how stupid it sounded. Laughing in my throat in return, it was not charming but the way he said it made it too funny for my dazed state. “Too shy to call it a date? I need to check my schedule; I don’t know if I’m free.” Thinking he’d hang up, I instead heard him talk to someone before talking to me again.

“ _Then go ahead and check, I’ll wait_.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and rummaged through something while I checked on my phone, mumbling. “Can’t you let a girl sleep? Don’t you have a work to get to?” I opened the calendar but kept grumbling while doing so, “You’re lucky I’m not hanging up to go back to sleep.” While checking my schedule, I double checked if there was a time I could be free on Thursday and heard Law scoff.

He huffed a laugh, “ _I think you’d have hung up by now if you did not want to talk to me, I don’t think it’s luck, but interest._ ” Then a sigh as he got a bit more serious, “ _Just answer the question, I have to get going_.”

Scoffing, I brought the phone back to my ear, “You’re just a pretty face for now, Doc. Don’t bet on interest just yet. Now, I’m free around 2 pm that day, if that’s cool with you. But add like half an hour or so, it gives me time to get back home.”

“ _Give me the address of your campus, I’ll come and get you there_.” I heard the sound of the car door being slammed closed in the background, and the rustle of a bag. “I’m not about to refuse a car ride, it’s a bit odd but thank you!” I quickly sat up, suddenly feeling excited for my plans on Thursday. “Don’t expect me to be dressed all chic though, if I have classes in the morning, it’ll be comfortable and only slightly fashion.” I said lightly as I made my way to my wardrobe to start getting dressed for the day.

“ _Give me a moment_.” I heard the phone being moved a bit, a few muffled voices greeting the man, footsteps echoing on the ground accompanied by the hubbub of phones ringing, beeping sounds and people talking. While waiting, I was able to get dressed and go back to my desk to prepare my stuff. After a few minutes, I finally heard him. “ _You were talking about your clothes, to be honest as long as it’s easy to remove, we’re good._ ” He said smoothly, I could hear the smirk, the smugness in his voice.

I simply looked at the phone with surprise and pleasantness. That was interesting to say the least, and I was enjoying it. “ _You’re not saying anything, I’m assuming you agree. Good, then I’ll see you on Thursday? Don’t be afraid to send me pictures if you’re curious about what clothes to wear, I’d gladly help you pick_.” I had to stand my ground, he was too smooth. Too much, too flirty, too… _familiar_ …?

“Just for that, I’ll wear the most intricate clothes I have. Make it worth your while, you know?” While his laugh was beautiful, it was also condescending. I kept having mixt feelings about the man. “ _Well, if I am in a hurry, know that I am very skilled with sharp tools, and I’d have no shame in tearing your pretty clothes apart._ ” The sound of the creaking chair in the background made me think he was probably leaning back on his chair. A quick thought crossed my mind, of going up to him and sitting on his lap and seeing what he’d do, but I shoved that thought away.

Instead, I huffed in response and threw my bag over my shoulder. I tried to come up with a witty reply, making lame sounds with my mouth, but I had no matching energy. Even less this early in the morning. “Alright, sure, you win. I was not going to wear anything intricate anyway, even _I’m_ too lazy for that. Casual it is, so don’t go looking all professional on me, please. I’ll feel off.”

“ _Put it on my desk, I’ll be there in a few- it’s an important call, I’m sure he can wait five more minutes… He doesn’t have a choice, tell him to wait… Intern or not you can tell him to wait, how else do you expect to be taken seriously? … Well, tell him I am the one who said that, then, Tony... Right, now go- And close the door behind.”_ I felt bad eavesdropping like that, it wasn’t a conversation I was meant to hear but it did not seem like any important information had been shared either. Except the fact that he said this was an important call when it clearly was not. It sent pride to my chest.

Walking to the kitchen, I made a motion with my index to my lips to Robin and Nami when they started talking a bit too loud. I pointed at the phone, then wiggled my fingers before drawing an invisible circle on the back of my hand. I tried very hard to make them understand it was Law, but they seemed confused. Instead, I held my phone between my shoulder and my ear and spelled Law with both of my hands. This time they understood, I knew it from the huge grin on their face.

“ _We got interrupted, sorry about that. If you feel intimated by a professional look, I guess we’ll have to drop by my place before going on that date. Do tell me if you’d rather I keep the medical coa_ t-“ Cutting him off, I needed to set things straight. “Hey, I never said that was my cup of tea, okay? And I’m not intimidated, I’m sure you’re rocking the look- “ I never sighed more loudly than at this very moment when Nami snatched the phone from my hand, and said, “Alright asshole, time’s up, you’ve had time to work your charm… no I’m not doing that”

Robin butted in next to the microphone and said, “She’s all flustered, Traffy, good work!” I went to grab it back from the ginger’s hands but the stepped back and exchanged a few words with Law before handing me my phone back with a bright smile. Bringing it back to my ear, I rushed back to the corridor to avoid them eavesdropping more than they did in the kitchen.

“Sorry about them- for your outfit, wear whatever you want. I truly have no say in what you’re going to wear, plus you’ll look hot with whatever you pick so, it’s a win-win.” I quickly said, earning a laugh from the man on the other side. “ _I’d love to see your face right now, Robin did say you were flustered. Guess we’ll have to wait until Thursday.”_ He hummed, his tone having some finality to it. I knew it was my cue to hang up.

“I wasn’t flustered, I- at best embarrassed- no wait that sounds worst doesn’t it? Anyway, see you on Thursday! Have fun at work, bye.” I waited until he bid me goodbye before hanging up. As I put my phone away, I leaned against the wall and sighed, letting my head hit the wall. “Are you okay?” Robin’s soft voice reached my ears, she was making her way towards me with a slight smile. Probably feeling a bit bad for going along Nami’s childish attitude only moments ago.

Humming, I gave her a nod. But the words that followed were not matching the actions. “He’s like, very hot. And I really want to fuck him, right? But he’s also pretty funny, and good at flirting?”

Squinting her eyes, Robin asked, “Is that a question… or?”

“No, no, it’s facts and it confuses me! I was ready to just, hook up, but he could be more- I don’t know maybe I’m desperate.” I simply shrugged, leaving a silence between the black-haired woman and me.

Looking up at her, she seemed to be thinking. Then she smiled, she was always the one with good advice but also a helpless romantic. “It’s a good thing isn’t it? You don’t need to worry too much, that date of yours will help you see if you’re really interested in him or not! If not, you’ll have great sex- if yes, you’ll still have great sex, and another date.” I groaned in reply, running a hand through my hair before giving her a short nod.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll just- live my life until then, I have other things to do than think of a man. By the way are you home tonight?” I asked her as we walked back to the kitchen where Nami was nowhere to be found, there was simply a piece of paper with the words ‘bring your ass to the car’.

Chuckling lightly, Robin shook her head. “I have to stay late at the library. Then Franky agreed to let me stay at his place, since it’s closer.” We talked a bit as we made our way to the door, where she wave me goodbye before closing the door gently behind me.

When I was back in the car, Nami had one of her earbuds on and was talking more gently than she’d usually talk to someone. Which means she was talking to Vivi. I did not interrupt and instead grabbed my phone and saw a message from HandSurgeon.

**HandSurgeon** : Are you feeling better? Don’t forget to stay hydrated, I’ll be a bit busy this week, but I can find time if you’d like.

 **Edelweiss** : shit, just saw your message! Sorry, crazy morning. I am definitely sore, but it’s good, I can move so there’s that!

 **Edelweiss** : Also, I might be a bit away from Wednesday to Friday, I am seeing someone and knowing how our session leave me pretty sore, I’d rather you know…

 **Edelweiss** : be in good shape

 **Edelweiss** : for a good fun

 **Edelweiss** : a good fuck

This time, I did not have a prompt reply. I put my phone away and it’s only halfway through my day, while I was working on something at the library, that I received a reply from him. I’ll admit, I had been expectant the entire morning for an answer. I had been deep in textbooks for so long, I was craving for any sort of interaction, from anyone. Which explained the speed at which I unlocked my phone to see the text from HandSurgeon, and even one from Trafalgar Law.

I hesitate for a moment, then opened discord.

**HandSurgeon** : It’s fine, you are allowed to have a life you know. Simply tell me if you want to stop this, or not, you know… if your someone is not the one and you still need a good fuck.

 **HandSurgeon** : I will also be busy on Thursday, I’ll try to send you a text if I get some free time.

 **HandSurgeon** : I just finished a long meeting, would you be up for a fun game?

I stared at his messages, feeling a bit excited suddenly. But knowing myself, I would say yes, so I had to answer to Law first before spending my time sexting the stranger.

**Trafalgar** **Law** 😷: I’m sorry we had to cut our conversation short, how was class? I have a bit of free time, if you’d like to talk about our research meeting.

 **You** : That’s actually pretty cute, thought you were just a horny piece of meat but damn, you surprise me.

 **You** : I am still on campus, drowning in work. I’d love to talk, but I need to focus, text me later? 🤠

Going back on discord, I felt strange. I wanted to say yes, to play his game, but it felt wrong for some reason. I was double texting and it felt like I was cheating on a man I was not even dating. I ignored the thought and typed back.

**Edelweiss** : I kinda wanna know, but also really need to get back to work. So, I’ll have to decline.

 **Edelweiss** : But I’m curious, what was the game?

 **HandSurgeon** : It’s quite alright, I was going to suggest you’d take a pretty picture for me no matter who was around. But you are busy, so I’ll leave you be. Focus on your work. I’ll talk to you later.

 **HandSurgeon** : But for ‘emotional support’, I’ll give you this:

 **HandSurgeon** : [sent an attachment]

I snorted at his words, and smiled when he sent me a picture of his gloved hand gripping the wheel of his car tightly. I did comment on wearing gloves while driving, even though they were not medical gloves and it had some charm, it was very movie-like. And suspicious.

After that, I put my phone down and got lost in work. I did not even see time fly by, what informed me that it was indeed a few hours later than I thought, was the grumbling of my stomach. “I think it’s time to call it a day.” I mumbled while packing everything up. With the books put back where they belonged and my laptop tucked away, I made my way outside and was walking through the parking lot when I saw a familiar mop of hair making its way towards me.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and straightened my back before meeting his gaze and frowning in confusion. “Are you stalking me?” I patted my pockets in emphasis, before saying “Did you put a chip somewhere, or-“ Law shook his head as if I was being crazy. “Bro, it’s super super sus that you’re at my campus when I never gave you the address-“

“I asked Robin. I was going to ask Nami but she wouldn’t have given me anything.” He explained as if it was obvious.

Looking around, I opened my mouth and closes it a few times. It was a bit awkward. “Why are you here, then?” I asked, still confused, my eyes squint in suspicion.

“Right- give me a moment.” He turned around and took a few long strides to get to his car and get something from the passenger seat before coming back. Even though his steps were hurried, there was still this elegance to it that I could not ignore.

“I am very familiar with long hours of studying, so here’s a drink and some food. I used to skip meals, because I’d get too much into it. Don’t do that, eat.” While what he said seemed caring, he was not smiling or anything. But the gesture was so sweet I couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s very nice of you,” I said, tucking my hair behind my ear jokingly in faux-shyness before going back to a normal demeanor. “But I was going home. I was done for the day, here,” I handed it back to him before trying to find my wallet in my bag. “Let me, just- how much do I owe you?”

He stopped me from rummaging through my back and ruffled my hair before handing me the drink and food back. “Nothing, I was passing by. Now I am sure to not get lost when I’ll come and get you on Thursday.” He winked, then looked back at his watch a moment. He seemed to ponder something for a moment, before looking up at me. “Would you like me to drop you off at your house? I have a bit of time before going back to work.” He asked kindly, showing me his keys as if trying to coo me.

“Maybe you should go eat too? I’ll take the bus, it’s alright.” Smiling, the man pointed at his car with a certain pride. “Oh don’t worry, I got myself something too. It could be our first lunch date, you are so bent on traditions, so why not lunch?”

I felt my cheeks heat up and pushed him playfully, careful not to spill the drink I had in my hand. “I’m not bent on traditions, I just barely know you, doc.” I looked to the side and shrugged before walking past him, “Let’s get lunch.” I said over my shoulder. I heard the man laugh in the back, then the jingle of keys.

I tried to open the door but found it locked. I stated the obvious, “I can’t get in if it’s locked.” I was about to complain more, when he leaned over his side of the car and grinned. “Ask politely, and I’ll let you in.” I hated him, but the smile on my face was a betrayal of how I really felt. He was a little shit, but it was still fun. Rolling my eyes, I mimicked his action and rested my arms on the roof of the car, “Could you please unlock the car, doc?” “Good girl, was it that hard?”

I turned my head towards him so fast I may have pulled a muscle in my neck, but the way he said it made it a lot more than just a nickname. He was testing the waters for something, and I had given him the exact reaction he wanted. “What, do I call you daddy now?” I said sarcastically while getting inside the car and buckling my seatbelt while he held everything before placing them back on my lap.

“Not my thing, but I’m sure we’ll get to that conversation later.” He smirked as he put something in the glove box before closing it back and meeting my intense gaze as he leaned back on his seat. I was observing each and everyone of his action, feeling out of place in his car. I had met the man last night, but for some reason he felt familiar. Perhaps it was his aura, perhaps he was just that reassuring. _No, clearly not, he looks threatening…_ “Something on your mind? I don’t know if you’re looking at me like you want kill me or fuck me,” Extending his hand towards me, he placed his index under my chin and lifted it, I quickly grabbed his hand like last time to stop him.

“Maybe both, maybe none-“ With a short smile, he interrupted me, “Don’t be like that, I’ll ask differently. Are you uncomfortable? I haven’t done this in a while, so I’m trying to take it slow…ish.” He admitted. I could see on his face he was feeling just as sheepish as I was. Clasping my hands on my lap I chuckled nervously, “I’m good, I was just…. Observing. You’re doing good, simply put…” I trailed off and met his gaze with a playful grin, “Ye’re a looker pardner,” I then tipped my non-existent hat, which made him laugh genuinely.

“You were just in awe?” He asked a bit surprised, hiding his bashfulness behind a laugh. “Exactly, take the compliment and don’t mention it again. Now drive, or you’ll get back late at work.” I huffed, looking at the window with warm cheeks. I felt a pull at my hand and looked at it confused, “I’d love to, but you’re still holding my hand.” I quickly let go and threw his hand back at him, “It was to make sure you weren’t going to do the whole,” Making a gesture with my hands in the air, wiggling my fingers, I continued, “Chin thing again.”

Even though he agreed, only giving me a curt nod along with a “Right.”, I could see the smile on his face as he started the car. Looking at him from the corner of my eyes, I matched his smile discretely as I looked back at the road.

The volume of the music wasn’t loud, I could hear the fabric of his coat as he maneuvered, the blinkers, my own nervous heartbeat. There was no reason for me to feel so nervous, we were just going to eat lunch then go our separate way. To try to calm down, I rummaged through my brain for topics to talk about, small talks was fun in social events but in one on one, it was a fucking disaster.

_Do you have any pets? Do you like cats? Maybe talk about his job? How long did he study? Or funny topics, less social, more creative? Politics is off the table, it’s not that great of a first date conversation. What’s your favourite colour? What part of your body to your prefer_ -

I blurted out a question to try to fill the silence. And fuck did I regret it, I shouldn’t be allowed to speak when in that state, but it was too late. “So… what’s your favourite body part?” _Wait, no, fuck, not…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot more of cuteness, but ya know... It's necessary, for the bonding (not the bondage sike)  
> Hopefully it wasn't too boring, awkward enough and yeah. No sex, I'm sorry my lovelies. Follow me on Twitter to see my struggles, or desperation.... or horny tweets, it's pretty tame though promised.
> 
> Words : 6369  
> Added on 5th March 2020


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bonding time! I feel like it's necessary, I do apologize for those who were here for constant porn though
> 
> No warning, but if you feel like I should put one, tell me.

There was a short silence, I let out a nervous chuckle before going for random sounds leaving my mouth as I tried to pick up my dignity off the floor. When I was about to cover up, Law hummed. “I’d say the neck, but it all depends on the situation…” He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked, “Faces are very expressive and help understand what the person’s thinking about. But, so does the whole body language.” Drumming his fingers over the wheel, he made a pondering face and smirked as he continued.

“But the neck, very sensitive. Very fragile, and yet it has one of the most important roles. Protecting all those nerves, to send the information to the brain- to let one have access to the neck is to let yourself be vulnerable…” I listened to him intently, no knowing if it was hot or slightly threatening but which ever it was, it made me very aware of my neck and I had hard time not moving my hand there.

Lightening the mood, he chuckled and asked me what mine was. “Oh, hm… I never really gave it a thought…” I lied, of course. I knew very well that the entire human body had so much appeal, but I also knew my preferences. Still, I was not going to answer that quickly to him, I had to make it look like I was giving it a thought. When it seemed appropriate, I answered, “Probably hands. Just like the body language, it says a lot about the person.” _And it’s fucking hot_. “If the person takes care of them, if they’re more into manual work, if they have bad habits… scars… The tattoos also…” I trailed off, biting the inside of my cheek in apprehension of what he’d say.

With a scoff, I heard him softly ask. “And do tell me, what do my hands tell you?” I tried to think, but I was simply thinking they were pretty, and he was hot. So, I gave it a deeper thought, then opted for more of a flirty approach. I could fix that weird question, make it worth it, right?

“I can barely see them from here, I’d have to get a closer look.” While I said it in a flirty manner, I tried to coat it with a bit of humor, just to give myself a chance to escape. Chuckling, he did not answer. Instead, he pulled up in my street before parking and maneuvering now to not do it when leaving. When we stopped moving, I was going to leave quickly to not die of embarrassment from his lack of response but couldn’t with all the food and drinks on my lap. “Are you in a rush?” He asked with a smug smile as he took his things from lap after unbuckling his seat belt.

Giving him a side glance, I realized how close his face was from mine and couldn’t help but glance at his lips before forcing myself to lean back and open the car door. “Well I am hungry-“ I swore under by breath when I felt a pull from the belt when I leaned forward to leave, it was quickly released after I heard the unclasping. Law had done it for me, surprising me at the same time. Almost falling forward, I held onto the car door for a sec before stepping outside.

I could hear his laugh echo when he left the car, and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. “Do you want me to hold your things while you take your keys-“ He stopped mid-sentence when he felt my bag nudge his side, “Take them, they’re in the back pocket. I would have done it myself, but you’ve bought me quite a lot, so it’s on you.” He made a confused sound and asked me if I was sure.

“Are you scared you’ll find drugs? Or is it maybe pads and tampons that’d be the problem?” He was going to reply, but I continued, “There’s none of that, I think there are biscuits wrappers at best. And my wallet,” I shrugged before trying to nod his way, over my shoulder. “Give me your food, I’ll hold it while you open my bag.”

“Your hands are full-“ He said, but I interrupted him, “My mouth isn’t, come on give me your stuff.” I closed my mouth for a second, taking in what I had said before feeling my face heat up. I shook my head as I sighed, hoping he’d ignore it, but as he handed me his small bag with probably pastries in it, he spoke. “I was going to say something,” He started, giving me his pack that I held between my teeth. It was almost weightless. “But you’re clearly doing such a good job at embarrassing yourself, I don’t think it’s necessary.”

With the paper bag still in mouth, I spoke through my teeth, “Fuck you, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

He looked over his shoulder and quirked a brow before replying, “Do I? You’ve been pretty insistent on sharing how hot you think I am, I can almost imagine how bad you want to fuck me.” After unlocking the building, he grabbed the paper bag from my mouth and grinned in a cocky way. It made me want to slap him across the face, but also take him against the wall, maybe the latter more than the other one. But I did none of those and simply huffed.

“I think you’re the one who’s whipped, you did stalk me through my friends to bring me food.” I said over my shoulder, stopping in front of the elevator and using my elbow to push the button.

The man hummed as if considering what I had said, then gave me a look I couldn’t describe. It seemed intense, but not sultry, maybe even confused, lost. “As I said, I am familiar with studying for a long period of time. It’s a boost, moral support. So, don’t be ungrateful like that, you sound like a brat.” It seemed I had ticked him off by saying that, I could see it by the frown decorating his forehead.

But that frown was also accompanied but a delicate blush. I did not argue back, instead we stepped inside the elevator silently. Did I keep that silence? No. I could have kept the drowning, deafening silence that surrounded us, but I did not want him to feel uncomfortable. That is the reason I gave myself to talk more.

“You’re right, thank you for the food and the company. How much do I owe you?”

Looking down at me, his frown dissipated as a small smile drew itself on his lips. “Do you ever accept gifts without questioning?” He scoffed before adding I didn’t owe him anything. I was going to speak up when he did, at the same time and I let him. “I have a better idea; you know what would make my day?” I believe it was rhetorical, but as we left the elevator, I answered jokingly. “Your day has been made since the moment you saw me.”

He did not lose any time and replied with a smirk, “And yours, since I called you this morning, but who’s keeping track?”

A loud cackle left my mouth, it wasn’t elegant in any way. I had not expected him to be funny like that, though maybe he was just catching me by surprise more than being actually funny. I wasn’t sure yet, but there was this bubbly feeling my guts that assured me he was not a bad guy. “I’m not going to lie, it wasn’t not-enjoyable. But do tell me, what _would_ make your day?” I asked before gesturing for him to open the door, telling him which key it was. I held his paper bag between my teeth once more, as he opened it before he grabbed it from me.

“If you admitted you want to see me in my hospital coat-“

I cut him off once I had put everything on the dining table, and freed his hands, “At best, a hospital gown to see that ass, but I am never admitting having a ‘doctor kink’, alright?” With everything laid on the table, I turned around to look at him and made a grimace, “Actually I take it back, this is just a nice get together, I swear I don’t want to see your ass that desperately, ok? Take a seat, doc.” I blurted out, realizing what I had said was more something I’d say jokingly. But I meant some of it, I did want to see him in his full glory.

This time, he did not make any witty comeback. Instead, he took a good look at me a moment, then grabbed my chin and turned it a bit before sliding his finger right under my jaw. He was checking my pulse, then said, “How about you take a deep breath and relax? You said it yourself, it’s just a nice get together, I’ll even sit at the opposite of you if I make you that nervous.” He suggested as he let go of me and pulled up a chair to sit on.

“No, no, don’t-“ I pulled up the one right next to him, maybe even scooting it a bit closer to him, our knees touching. My face was warming up slowly, remembering the interaction that happened seconds ago. “I’ll be honest, and you guessed it, I’m slightly nervous but maybe it’s because I’m into you. Not desperate, but you’re clearly a sight for sore eyes and you’re funny. You keep me on my toes, it’s fun.”

I did not expect him to react like that, but the man in front of me seemed to have been flustered for a moment. He tried to hide it by focusing his gaze on the paper bag in front of him as he opened it to grab its content. “You make it so easy for me to make innuendos, but I’ll let you have your wholesome moment.”

Nudging his knee with mine, I huffed and started checking all the food he had bought. While doing so, he continued talking, getting my attention by bumping his foot against mine. “I think there’s still something you need to tell me,” He started, earning a panicked look from me while I slowly put the food down, gulping. “Do I? I mean, fire way,”

Delicately, he leaned on his hand, resting his elbow on the table, and grinned. “What do my hands tell you about me?” I never sighed so loudly, hoping he had dropped the topic. But he seemed keen on knowing that, or maybe simply tease me for saying I preferred hands. “First things first, you gotta stop teasing me about the hands- You said neck! And maybe it was a bit hot, but also threatening, you gave it a thought and a deep one at that.” When I was done, I placed my hand, palm up, on the table and made a grabbing motion. “Come on, give me your hand, let me take a look.”

When he did, I realized how big his hands were but also how slender his fingers were. I could see it without needing them so close, but now that I took a good look… The thought of wearing it as a necklace crossed my mind, I ignored it. I then started observing his hand, turning it delicately in mine, brushing my thumb over some spots. “You have a little bump on your ring finger, so you either write a lot or draw,” I hummed a moment, “Your nails are probably cut so short for practicality, since you probably have to wear gloves and stuff…”

“The tattoos, they confuse me. Maybe you were a bit of a rebel when you were younger, because clearly they’re not professional-“ I looked up at him with an apologetic look, hoping I hadn’t offended him, “But it’s pretty! I’m not judging, just-“ He huffed a laugh and tried to grab my hand gently, only for me to keep holding it as if it was the most precious thing I had seen. “I was indeed very shitty when I was younger.”

Grinning mischievously, I jabbed, “Because that has changed? You still seem like a little shit to me,” Then I breathed out with a smile, “I’m not done though, your hands are slightly calloused but not a lot, so maybe you go to the gym or one of your hobby is more manual?” It was a rhetorical question, but he hummed to tell me to continue. I ate a bit and continued, “Also they are some very faint tan lines on your fingers…” Seemingly amazed, a smile drew itself on the corner of my mouth, “Do you wear rings? I mean, it’s faint, I can barely see it so maybe I’m wrong-“

“I can’t really wear them when I work, but yes. Sometimes I do wear them, I believe you also noticed I wore earrings. Couldn’t get your eyes off those last night, could you?” It was my cue to let go of his hand and fully face the food in front of me instead of the beautiful, arrogant, man next to me. It made him laugh when I groaned and told him to eat in peace. Showing me his empty paper bag, he said, “I’m done, you’re the one who’s been distracted, dear.”

“Right, then if you’re done, let _me_ eat.” Glancing his way, he was staring right back at me with a smug smile, I made it my sole goal to avoid his gaze but after a moment he spoke up, “If you’re into me, you’ll have to look at me more than that, you know.” I almost choked on my food as I turned my head slowly towards him, “If you’re going to use everything I say, against me…” I trailed off and smirked, but rapidly discontinued my idea, “I was going to flirt back and say your name, you know… because you’ll use it against me and- but! I’m genuinely too tired for that- You know you’re exhausting?”

He threw his head back and let out the prettiest laugh I’ve ever heard, while running his hands through his hair. “You really do say whatever crosses your mind, it’s endearing.” He grinned and crossed his arms over the table leaning forward, this time. It was like he was emphasizing that he was listening intently. “I’ll stop flirting for today if you’d like, do tell me more about yourself,” he then said my name in a low tone.

“You start, I’m still eating Law- I thought you cared about my health and here you are, distracting me.” My tone was falsely dramatic, yet Law seemed taken aback, if not embarrassed, for a second. His gaze fleeting to the side before he leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs. “What would you like to know?” He grumbled, a hand moving to fidget with his earring, but since he wasn’t wearing any, he moved it back to his chest.

“Well… you said you were a little shit when you were younger so… How does one go from troublemaker to doctor?” I resumed eating after asking him, there was a clear change in his attitude. His relaxed demeanor seemed to have suddenly tensed, but he hid it and huffed a laugh. “I studied. You know it does require a lot of years to become a doctor-“ he stopped mid-way through his sentence when he saw the look I was giving him. A deadpanned look, to tell him to not fuck around, I knew full well the number of years it took, and that was not my question.

Sucking his teeth in, he sighed. “It’s not a fun story, but I’ll tell you about it one day,“ Interrupting him, I apologized, “Sorry, then how about I go entirely off topic? Here,” Pushing the paper bags away from me, I smiled at him kindly, “What’s your favourite book genre? If you read any, that is,” An almost-shy laugh escaped his lips and just like that he started talking about a certain comic series he was fan of. I listened intently as he passionately talked about, I would sometimes interrupt him to ask a few questions when I’d get confused and he’d clear things up.

He had the most adorable look on his face the more he talked about it, almost like it was the first time someone let him rant about it. After a moment, we started talking about other things we each liked when we were younger. I learnt that he wanted to become a doctor since he was very young. He did not elaborate on the topic much, except that he would always try to sneak inside his parents’ consultation room to see what was going on.

It’s only after a few attempts that his dad chose to give him books to read and focus on, instead of putting all his energy into trying to break inside the consultation room. That’s when little Law found his interest in medicine, at least part of it. There was an untold reason he had yet to share, but I was not going to prod. “You were pretty determined; I’d even say you were cute, but you were probably a demon.” Was what I said to him when he mentioned that short story.

As if on cue, he smirked and started, “I am still pretty determined, I always get what I want,“ I completely ignored is start at a flirtatious exchange and said, “Good, then work for it, I think we were having a very nice conversation here, my turn to talk about my past ok?” Then I resumed after he said to go on, and that he was very intrigued on what kind of kid I was.

I told him the reason why I chose the studies I did, even mentioned my family, how I was raised and what I wanted to become when I was a child. Since it was only the first ‘date’ I had with the man, and maybe I was getting ahead of myself, I tried to keep off the more serious topics: the ones that needed more trust before being shared. The conversation still went on smoothly.

I always liked listening to people’s story, so it felt weird when this time someone was listening to mine with as much interest as I did. When he kept asking questions, not nosy ones, or giving short but nice comments, I’d stutter. I’d feel my pulse quicken every time but ignored it. After all, he wasn’t going anything special, he was simply… invested.

“Oh, I forgot the most important question, pardner. Are you ready?” He nodded, smiling behind the hand on which he was resting his chin. “It’ll say a lot about who you are, don’t know if you’re ready to bare yourself like that yet-“ “Just ask the question, I won’t answer if I don’t want to.”

Placing my hands in front of me in a faux-defensive manner, perhaps even in a calming manner, I whispered “Easy there, cowboy” to which, Law rolled his eyes, asking me wordlessly to go on.

“Right, do you have any pets?”

There was a silence. He moved his hands from his lips to his cheeks, his eyes riveted on mine, not looking away. “That’s your one-million-dollar question?” He breathed out, his smile betraying his annoyance that was but an act. I started arguing on how having pets, or not, depending on the situation could say a lot about the person. “We usually have a cat here, but she’s always away. Or in Robin’s room, we called her Vagabonde.”

Straightening himself on the chair, he pulled out his phone, careful not to show me his screen and started scrolling on it, while talking. “I do have a dog, his name is Bepo. And before you ask, I know I don’t have that much free time, so I let him stay with my neighbor who’s basically in love with him.” When he found the picture he wanted, he showed it to me, and there it was on the screen, a big white fluffy Samoyed. I couldn’t help but notice the most adorable smile on his face before he turned the screen around, he stared at the screen a bit longer before locking his phone. The man was clearly in love with his dog, and it was the cutest thing I’d ever seen.

“He’s very energetic, and he sleeps with me. Since my neighbor has trouble sleeping, she does not mind when I come get him late. I pay her for it, even though she says she’d do it for free. What does it say about me?” Right when I was about to reply, the alarm on his phone went off, it was time for him to go. He helped me clean everything up in a hurry, then we made our way to the door.

We both stopped at the entrance, perhaps wanting to say something more but not knowing what. I took the leap, and poked his arm, “I think it says that you’re a lot less intimidating, you like cute things, and I can’t wait for Thursday. I would also love to meet Bepo, maybe take a nap with him-“ I grinned widely when he frowned, laughing at his almost offended reaction, and continued, “and you, since clearly I won’t be able to separate the both of you.”

He did not reply for a few second, then he smiled. “You’re right, I do love cute things. I can’t help but try to get them for myself,” The tension that had disappeared while talking about our lives, had suddenly return, I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. Law raised his hand to rest it on my jaw as he gazed down at me with the faintest smile, I did not know what to do. This was supposed to be a quick fuck with a pretty boy, but he clearly had charms and I couldn’t untangle myself from the effects he had on me.

It’s when his nose brushed against mine that I realized how close he was, and where this was going. Our lips where ghosting over one another, I could almost feel his hair, brushing against my chin. I wanted to pull him close and finally break the tension that had installed between us. But when I was about to kiss him, he pulled back just enough so that our lips couldn’t meet and breathed, “See you on Thursday then.” Then he pressed a light kiss on my cheek before turning around and waving at me.

I stood there, stunned. This asshole knew what he was doing, and he was having too much fun with it. But that moment made it clear I was not the only one interested, and it was like a win for me. At least I knew he’d keep is promises of a good fuck on Thursday, seeing how much he was into me.

Shaking the daydreaming away, I got back inside and waited until he was downstairs to unlock the door with the intercom. When I saw his car drive away on the small screen, I let out a sigh of relief and moved back to my room where I slumped on my bed, exhausted. “Thursday can’t come any faster.” Rolling on my back, I grabbed my phone and considered sending a text to Law. But would I even say? ‘ _Nice kiss attempt, left me wanting more’_? _‘Damn, you got me horny with just that, can’t wait to see what them hands do, cowboy’_?

Cringing, I opted not to text him. The man was probably busy, I hardly think doctors only fill in paperwork every day. Running my hands over my face, I groaned into my palms before sitting back up. “Sure, he’s hot, but maybe he’s not a good fuck.” I hummed in agreement with myself, “I did not have any feedback about his feats, maybe he’s single because he sucks.” I nodded to myself again, before remembering he told me he did fuck. A lot. I let myself fall back on the bed, closing my eyes as I pondered longer.

I did not know where the date would take place, but as I gave it a deeper thought, I also started thinking more and more of what we’d do once we’d get to his place. I remembered he said we’d have to make a detour by his place anyway because he’d have to get changed… But he seemed like he had plans for us. Or maybe we’d just…

_Arrive at his place, it’d look minimalistic, he clearly was not one for sentimental stuff. He’d tell me to wait as he’d get changed in his room, leaving it ajar so that I could catch a glimpse of his body. He wouldn’t be in scrubs; those were taken way before leaving the hospital but… I like the idea of him wearing one anyway, it reminded me of HandSurgeon and for some reason it got me going._

_As he’d take off his shirt, he’d look over his shoulder and smile smugly at me, before asking if I was enjoying the show. If I were bold enough, I’d tell him I’d rather join the show to which he’d grin and tell me to join him. A heated make out session would ensue, then I’d push him to the bed, straddle his lap and unbuckle his belt._

_“I think we should keep it close by, for later use,” He said, mentioning the belt, before gripping me tightly under the thighs and flipping me around so that he was on top. Once there, he slid his hands from my side to my arms, that he lifted over my head before leaning over, a toothy grin on his lips. “You’re not even fighting it, so obedient.” His lithe fingers wrapped themselves around my wrists caressing them gently, then he reached behind me towards the bed headboard, and I heard a metallic sound. Suddenly, I was restrained. Around my wrists, comfortable, leather handcuffs, tied to the bed headboard by lengthy chains._

_“Belts aren’t the best restraints, but I am prepared…” He gripped his belt tightly, twisting it in his hands. “It’s however a great whip,” I was startled when the leather touched my stomach, my shirt had been removed, somehow, at some point. Law was now wearing black latex gloves, his sleeves rolled up while he was still fully dressed. I thought he had taken his shirt off earlier but… “Don’t start thinking, enjoy it. That’s what you want, right? To give up control, let yourself get loose,” I think I nodded._

_He let the belt travel all over my body, I was only in my undergarments. And he was taking his time to make sure to touch each and every inch of my body. Like a predator observing its pray, he was walking around the bed at a slow pace, the leather belt grazing my skin ever so lightly. But it was enough to make me want more, it was enough to make me contract my muscles in apprehension when he’d raised the belt. I did not know if he was going to strike, I don’t know what mood he was in, but I liked the thrill. “Look at you, all spread up and ready, quiet…”_

_His gloved hand was now gripping my chin tightly, forcing me look up at him. “You’ve been tamed so well, you’re not talking until told to.” He breathed against my lips. I felt one of his hand traveled from my chest to between my legs, under my underwear and slowly, he pressed a finger against my clit. Then between my lower lips, only teasing my hole. Over and over again. Surprised, I only gasped and tried to look at him, but he moved to murmur right next to my ear, “But I think I want to hear you, loud and clear. Why don’t you be a good girl, and stop holding back, mmm?” I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and started panting._

_The nerves, the anticipation, the excitement, all of it was let out through shaky breathing as he’d touch me then-_

Startling awake, I heard my phone ring and scrambled to my senses, trying to find it. I heard a thud at my feet and bent over to look what it was, only to realize it was my phone. Quickly grabbing it, I picked it up and put it to my ear. “Yep?”

“ _So, how was your date with Law?_ ” I heard Robin ask, I could also hear the grin on her face.

“I don’t know if I should thank you or curse you, Rob. But for now… it was nice, I liked it… Although it was odd to see him on my campus at first, still is a bit weird when I think about it but, you know, it’s the thought that matters, right?”

Giggling, the black-haired woman on the other end of the line could be heard shooing someone away before answering, “ _Well, he did have to fight Nami. She was very much against the idea, but he said he wanted to make you feel comfortable for Thursday. So that it’s not a stressful first date, you know?_ ”

_So, he did give it a thought, the fact that I was studying only gave him the opportunity to come by._ I wonder what his excuse would have been if I hadn’t been studying the entire day. Focusing back on the conversation, I gave Robin more details of what happened. I considered not telling her about the almost kiss, but she was clearly in for the gossip. So, I told her, except I didn’t tell her I wish more would have happened. How I still wondered what his lips would feel like against mine, and how I’m curious of how they’d feel against my skin, barely grazing it, his stubble following each delicate touch. The latter being something I’d hopefully find out on Thursday.

When everything had been said, and she had told me about her day, we hung up and I was left with the remnant of my hot dream.

I stared at nothing for a moment, considering my options _. I could work on some assignments, I could distract myself, or I could… Open discord and see if HandSurgeon was busy_. Not for something too exhausting, no, but for a little bit of fun.

So, I did.

**Edelweiss** : fun game to suggest

 **Edelweiss** : no one around me, but still, you get a picture of me

 **Edelweiss** : you don’t have to send anything… although I wouldn’t mind much

 **Edelweiss** : then, fun times?

 **Edelweiss** : I’m bored and I don’t know… maybe we could do something

Drumming my fingers on the back of my phone, smacking my lips a few times. I can’t believe I was growing impatient for such thing.

Minutes passed, I started bouncing my leg with anticipation, forcing myself to not send more messages in case he was busy. I remembered he had said he’d be more busy this week, but I did not know his schedule, maybe he was free now.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and saw a message on discord. I opened the app excitedly,

**HandSurgeon** : I have to get going, I’ll be off for a few hours. Then, odds are that I’ll pass out when I get home, I’m sorry dear.

 **HandSurgeon** : But, I am not refusing pictures of my girl. If that’s what you’re suggesting. If you are, I’ll give you a few instructions on how to take them.

 **Edelweiss** : I am suggesting that yes… I have a mirror…

 **HandSurgeon** : You’ve read my mind. On your knees in front of it, naked. One with legs spread, the other not. Don’t be shy and grab your breasts as you do so, feeling yourself as you’re doing a private photoshoot just for me. Your hand traveling down, caressing your stomach to stop just between your legs.

 **HandSurgeon** : Your free hand gripping your beautifully stricken thighs, remembering how much of a disobedient girl you’ve been last night. How much you’ve learnt since, how good you’ll be for me.

 **HandSurgeon** : So good you won’t touch yourself until I’m back and free to take care of you. And if I’m not back before Wednesday… well then, that someone better fuck you better than I can make you feel even though I’m not with you.

 **HandSurgeon** : And if you don’t fuck by then, no touching.

 **HandSurgeon** : Be good for me Edelweiss, see you. Let your creativity run wild.

 **Edelweiss** : Yes sir, see you then.

Closing the app, I saw my reflection in the, now, locked screen. It’s only then that I realized I was slightly pouting. I made a weird face and quickly got out of bed then took a good look at the long mirror next to my desk. “Well, it shows too much personal shit, I’ll have to move it.” I mumbled before rolling up my sleeves and using my strength the best I could I moving it to the side of my bed. The reflective part was facing my window, so I closed the blinds, and it was neutral enough to not give any information about me.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this,” I panted, while coming back from the bathroom with a cleaning spray, “If I’m going to send proper nudes, I ain’t sending them with a dirty mirror…” I grumbled, tiring myself already from the wild movements I did to really get the glass clean. The squeaky sound of the towel against the glass was all that I could hear, along by long breathing as I thoroughly scrubbed it.

Once it was done, and I was settled, naked in front of it, I felt a shiver ran down my spine. Being in this position and being able to see how I look… I felt utterly exposed, which made sense considering I was naked. But the idea that I was doing all of this, just for that stranger, it felt odd. I liked that feeling, but was I allowed to feel that pride, that joy, from making myself pretty for a stranger? Was that objectification? Huffing, I told myself that I didn’t care because I liked feeling god. I did follow his instructions and took the picture how he had asked, but then I took some liberties.

I found one of my favourite sexy outfit and put it on, making sure it highlighted my assets.

Giving myself a once over in the lengthy mirror, I made a thinking face. _Since Law teased me earlier, I could perhaps tease him back? Show him what he’d get Thursday, what he’d have to wait for_. But then again, was I willing to be the first one to send a text after the coffee date? And have that first text to be a daring picture of me?

Licking my lips, I pondered a bit longer. Then thought I could make it just enough to have him want more. I moved to my desk and leaned against it, my butt resting on it. I then angled the phone to show my face where I gave my best flirtatious smile, the outfit I was wearing showed off my cleavage and my neck, so I made sure he could see the latter clearly, knowing he liked it.

Taking the picture, I hesitated upon seeing the final result. The boldness I got from sending HandSurgeon naked pictures was starting to fade. I had to act fast if I didn’t want to chicken out, so I sent it to Law quickly, that way I couldn’t go back. It was followed by a message.

**You** : Thursday, right? Not that your opinion matters, but how does this outfit sound for that research?

I made a face at that text. “I wish I could take it back, it’s so bad, god it’s so bad.” I looked away and sighed, then looked back at my phone and sighed louder, and looked away again, “I’ll just leave it at that, I’ll put the phone down and wait for an answer. Yeah, yeah…”

Having convinced myself to relax, I managed to not touch my phone for the rest of the evening. I did spend that evening working on some stuff, since there was no distraction to steer me away from actually getting shit done and ended up being productive.

Since both the men I had started talking to recently were busy, and my friends away, I had the most boring night.

I had forgotten about the text I had sent by submerging myself with work, but when all was done and I was alone in my bed with my thoughts, I remembered and cringed. When I checked if I had any reply, and saw nothing, I felt a knot form itself in my stomach but tried to rationalize. ‘ _It’s ok, it’s alright, he’s probably still at work, maybe he fell asleep, we’ll see tomorrow_ ’ Was my last thought before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, the knot only tightened, and I felt more anxious than ever. Once again, I thought _maybe I shouldn’t have done that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- they are stupid, yes. That's all I have to say. I did take a bit more time to write this chapter, because I fucking tired myself for not respecting the plans I had for each chapter BUT
> 
> I'll go easy on me and just, vibe ya know? I do like making Law an awkward fucker too, he might want to fuck but he's also a comics fan and a big dog lover.
> 
> Words: 6246  
> Added on the 13th March 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter to see my struggle! https://twitter.com/PhysicalTurian


End file.
